The Academy
by MistressNature
Summary: Chloe knows she's a necromancer and her mom is alive. Derek is still an antisocial werewolf, but when these two meet it will change not only their future, but the future of the supernatural world... Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading a lot of Darkest Powers fanfic for a while and I've read the books a while ago, so I figured I would give it a try. It's been a while since I've read the actual story, but I'm taking all my information from the other stories I've already read. I'm not stealing their ideas. Just getting the basic information. This story is 100% made up and original. This is my second story up and I'm still working on the other one, but I barely found enough time to write this first chapter though. I'll put it up for a week and see how many review I get. If I get five or more I'll continue with the story. Okay then. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 1

For as long as anyone can remember there has been supernaturals. They live in the shadows. Away from the ignorant eyes of the humans. These supernaturals are not widely varied, but their numbers are great.

My name is Chloe Saunders and I'm a supernatural. A necromancer to be exact. What that means is that I can see dead people. I can talk to ghosts and raise the dead. Yes, that means zombies. It's not something I take pride in. it's really disturbing.

I haven't known about this world for a long time though. Maybe only a year. I war told by my mother who I thought was dead. It turns out she ran away from me and my dad to protect us from the horrors that can come with knowing of this world. Mom didn't know I had inherited her powers so she left me behind when I was six. Now I'm fifteen. It's been nearly ten years since then.

Sing learning what I am and what my mom did I've been having a hard time letting her back into my life. I still love her, it's just that she sort of tore my heart out of my chest. It takes times to forgive people. I can't trust her not to do it again. Not yet.

For years supernaturals lived separately, but recently an academy has opened and is open to all species. Mom insisted I go there so I can learn to control my powers better and hopefully get rid of my shyness. I don't really want to go, but I don't really have much of a choice.

My mom is known as a very powerful necromancer and has a lot of connections all over the world. A lot of people expect a lot from me and I don't know if I can live up to their expectations.

At this very moment I'm packing to go to this school. It's a boarding school near werewolf territory so I have that to worry about too. It's not that I have anything against werewolves. They just tend to be the most threatening of all supernaturals. They are physically stronger than the rest of us. At least they're not the smartest.

I zip up my suitcase just as my door opens. Mom steps through and smiles. "Are you ready to go, Chloe?"

I return the smile and nod. "Yeah."

"Meet me at the car in twenty minutes then," Mom smiles again then leaves me alone.

I sigh and slump against the wall. "Here we go."

With one more sigh I grab my suitcase. I look in the mirror. My big, baby, blue eyes are what catch my attention first. Then my long strawberry blonde hair that goes to the middle of my back. I'm really short too. Thank god I'm having a growth spurt where I'm finally starting to fill out. I finally don't look like a twelve year old.

I open the door and see Mom and Dad making out. "Ew!"

They break apart, flushing. Dad clears his throat and smiles at me. "Hey, Chloe. You all set to go?"

"Sure am!" I let him put my suitcase in the back with Mom's.

Mom is going to be the chairman for necromancers. Not like there wasn't already enough pressure on me already. Now I have to deal with my mom being there constantly. That's just perfect.

I get in the car after hugging Dad goodbye. Mom kisses Dad one more time before getting behind the wheel. Mom pats my hand. "Relax, sweetie. We'll be there soon and it will be just fine. There's absolutely nothing to worry about."

The car starts up and we're heading out of our driveway and onto the main road. I stare out the window for a few hours before I start to drift off into sleep. It feels like a few minutes later I'm woken up when a bright light hits my face. I open my eyes to see it's the streetlight.

Mom shakes me lightly. "Chloe wake up. We're going to stop in a hotel for the night. We'll get to the academy tomorrow morning."

"Okay," I yawn widely.

Mom pulls into a nice looking hotel. We get out and grab our suitcases. We go and check in. I drop onto one of the beds in the room. Mom sits on hers and looks at me. "Go to sleep, Chloe. You'll have a very long day tomorrow."

I nod and lie down without getting changed. I pretend to be asleep until Mom falls asleep. I get out of bed as quietly as possible and pull on my sweater. I quickly leave the room and head out.

Tonight is really beautiful. There's a forest nearby since we left the city a while ago. I know I shouldn't be out here along, but I can't help it. Today is just too beautiful so I walk further into the trees.

As I'm walking I can't help, but feel like I'm being watched. I look around quickly, but I don't see anything. I keep walking until I come across a river. I stare at the water from a distance at first before moving toward it. It looks really pretty with the moonlight shining down on it.

When I move forward I hear something. It sounds familiar. I turn around quickly trying to find the source of the sound. I try to calm down from panicking when I hear the sound again. This time I can tell which direction it's coming from.

I turn to my right and listen for the sound. I hear it and move toward it. This is that part of the movie where the girl gets jumped by the bad guy then gets hacked into pieces. I should really turn back now.

Then I look past some pushes to find a dark shape lying near the river. I squint my eyes then gasp when I see it's a person. I run towards it even though I know it's the stupidest move ever, but I just feel like I should go to whoever it may be.

When I get there I find myself looking down at a young man. I'm have to say he's about my age, but, MY GOD! He's HUGE! At least six five. He's not wearing a shirt so I can see his entire body is practically chiseled from stone. Perfect.

My face gets hot from the thought. I swallow hard and lean down closer. His black hair is falling over part of his face, but I can tell he's very good looking. I wonder when was the last time he had a haircut.

I stop myself form giggling when I see why he's here in the first place. There are three long claw marks across his chest and other minor wounds around his body. His pants look torn and are covered in blood. I think that's the reason he's not wearing a shirt. It must have been torn off in some fight.

By the looks of it this guy has to be a werewolf. Only werewolves can be this big at such a young age. Mom told me they develop quicker than any other supernatural except when in the womb. It's all the same in there apparently.

I lean down to brush away the hair from his face. My fingers barely make contact with his skin before his eyes snap open. I gasp when I see his eyes. They're the brightest shade of green I've ever seen.

The werewolf stares at me with an intense gaze. I pull my hand away and take a shaky step back. He begins to sit up and gets to his feet, which are bare. He glares at me before looking over his shoulder. He turns back to me and tries to take a step forward, but he falters. He places his hand over his chest and grimaces.

I move my foot slightly and his eyes snap back up at me. I hold up my hands in a sign of peace. "Please let me help you. You're in pain and those wounds look really bad. Even for you."

He scowl. "How do you know anything about me?"

I lick my lips before continuing to speak. "You're the same age as me and you're the size or a full grown man. I know a werewolf when I see one."

"Go away before I decide to hut you," he snarls.

I can't help, but scoff. "Please. In the state you're in you won't even be able to make it to me before you collapse."

"I don't need your help," he snaps.

Just then his legs give out from under him. He places his hand over his chest and gasp. I run over to him. "Please stop moving. You need to stop the bleeding."

He looks up and glares at me then starts yelling. "Leave me alone! I don't need your help!"

That's it. I snap. "Stop being so damn stupid and let me help you, you idiot!"

For a second he's utterly surprised that I had the gall to snap at him, but then he recovers quickly. "Don't yell at me and don't call me stupid, you blond ditz! I know my own body and I don't need help from some tiny whatever you are!"

I literally feel my eye twitch. I take a deep breath to yell again. "You were the one who started yelling and call me a blond ditz one more time and I'll send every dead animal within a ten mile radius after you. Werewolf or not, injured you're no match for that."

He stops and narrows his eyes at me. "You're a necromancer."

"Damn right I am now stop being so stubborn and let me help you," I cross my arm definitely.

With a reluctant grunt he flips over onto his back. I swallow the lump in my throat and lean over his chest. The wounds don't look so deep. I'm sure they won't scar over, but there's still blood coming out from the wounds. I need to stop that. Mom taught me a little first aid.

I quickly take off my sweater and place it over the wounds and press down as hard as I can. The werewolf hisses. "Be careful, idiot!"

"Stop being rude, asshole!" My face turns red at the slip. "Sorry."

I squeak the apology. The werewolf looks at me with a half annoyed, half amused, expression. "What the hell are you doing out here in the forest all by yourself in the first place? Someone so tiny can get lost easily."

My hair is still red from my sudden word vomit. "Well, I'm on my way to that new academy, but me and my mom had to stop at that hotel near the trees for the night."

The werewolf arches an eyebrow. "You?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I give him a whither glare.

"Just surprised they would let in someone so innocent and tiny looking." His lips tilt upward at the corners.

I press down harder on his chest. He hisses then glares at me. We have a glare off. I lift my chin. "I'm not so helpless. I'm still a necromancer. A really powerful one even if I'm still in my Mom's shadow."

He narrows his eyes. "Who's your mother?"

"Jenny Saunders…"

For a second he thinks then speaks. "Who's Jenny Saunders?"

I lift my head and meet his eyes. "You don't know who my mother is?"

He just grunts.

Typical boy answer. I sigh and let my shoulders slump. "You're the first supernatural not to know who my mother is."

He lies there in silence before try to sit up again. I give him a look. He lets a low growl resonate in his chest. "Let. Go."

I narrow my eyes. "No."

"Now!"

"No!"

He just growls even deeper. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm a werewolf! Aren't you afraid of me?"

"No!"

For a second he's caught off guard then asks carefully. "You're not afraid of me?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Honestly. All you werewolves think you're so tough and bad. I guess that's your reputation, but that doesn't mean all of you are the same. I believe in benefit of the doubt and second chances. I'm just assuming you're being a total jerk because you're injured and giving you the benefit of the doubt that you'll hopefully change when you're better. I'll give you a second chance for a first impression if we ever meet again. That's how I work."

He stares at the sky with a dazed sort of expression. Then he scares me by speaking. "What's your name?"

The sudden sound makes me squeak in fright. I glare when he suppresses a chuckle. "Chloe."

"…Derek."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Well, Derek, it's a pleasure to meet you even if you are being a jerk."

Derek just grunts… again.

"What is with boys and grunting?" I mutter to myself. I see Derek smirking. I frown at him. "What are you smiling about?"

Derek looks up and arches an eyebrow. "What you said about boys and grunting. It's true."

"You heard me say that?" my eyes widen in shock.

Derek shakes his head. "Super senses."

"Oh…" I blush.

"You blush a lot," Derek states.

"Shut up!" I snap.

"You yell a lot," Derek also states.

My face burns hotter with anger and embarrassment. "You know what? Just drop it. I'm just trying to help you. I've already ruined my favorite sweater and I'm not in a good mood."

Derek looks down at my sweater and sighs. "Dab at the blood and get as much as you can off then run it under cold water to keep it from setting. Then wash it with a detergent that uses enzymes. Dry it in a cool and shaded place."

I stare in awe. "What?"

Derek scowls. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

I roll my eyes then give Derek a serious look. "How do you know that? Don't be offended, but I was under the impression that werewolves weren't very smart. Or, that's what Mom always tells me anyway."

It's Derek's turn to roll his eyes. "I was a bit mutated. I was an anomaly. My brothers are normal, but I lack the sense of the whole pack system. Not to mention I'm much smarter than them. Well, anyone would be. I study at a college level."

I gasp. "Whoa! You're like a genius. No! You are a genius! That's so cool!"

"Whatever," Derek grunts.

For a second I get a good enough angle of Derek's face to see a slight blush, but I must be imagining it… right? Derek turns his head and the shadows take over again.

I lift the sweater lightly to check his chest. "It looks like it's stopped bleeding, but I think you should get that checked out soon."

Derek looks down and grunts. He then pushes me off and sits up. He take a deep breath before getting to his feet. I keep my hands tightly on my sweater then watch Derek. "What are you doing? You should rest more."

"See you around…"

And just like that Derek walks off. I stare for a second in shock before anger overcomes me. "You bastard! You didn't even thank me, JERK!"

I sigh then look down at my sweater. I should really get the blood off this before it sets. What did he say? Dab? I'll try it. Then run cold water on it then…

When I get back to the hotel room mom is still asleep so I go into the bathroom and dab as much of the blood as I can. I can't believe someone can lose this much blood and still walk on their own. Werewolves are incredible even if they are shunned more than any other supernatural.

I get as much blood out of my sweater as I can then run cold water over it. I sigh when I see a lot of the blood coming off. Then I remember the last part. It was some special type of detergent. Something with an e and a z… I think it was enzymes. That's a fancy science word.

Once again I'm sneaking out of the room down to the laundry room. I make sure no one sees me before searching through the detergents. Then I find one that fits and find a free washer. I wait silently in a nearby chair.

When it's done I take it out and get ready to hang it in my room when Mom starts to stir. I hang the sweater on the edge of my bed and jump under the covers quickly.

My mom gets up and looks at the clock. She yawns and goes to the bathroom. A few minutes later I hear the shower turning on. I look at the clock. I was outside for three hours. I always wonder why Mom takes showers in the middle of the night. It's so strange.

I yawn widely and kick off my shoes and pull off my jeans. This has to have been one of the weirdest nights of my life. I can't help, but think about those bright green eyes that make me feel so angry, yet so safe, at the same time as I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I got five reviews so I'm posting the second chapter. I realize that there will most likely be mistakes because I've sort of rushed this so I would stick to my word. Not only that, but graduation is quickly approaching and I'm stressing out over that. The characters may be a bit OOC, but this is how I like the characters to interact. Just so everyone knows, Chloe will have a stutter because that's part of what I think makes Chloe, Chloe. Anyway, I've never really written a character quite like Derek before so forgive me if I'm off with his personality. Next chapter will be when I get another five reviews. That's not too unreasonable. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 2

The next morning Mom makes me get up and take a shower early. I stuff my nearly dry sweater into my suitcase and pull out a blanket. I wrap it around myself as I get into the car. I lean against the window while I try not to let my eyes close.

Suddenly I see a large building come into view. I mean a really large building. I realize we've been driving for a few hours now since we left the hotel and I've seen nothing, but trees since then. This thing seems so out of place. It's completely secluded from the rest of the world.

Mom looks over and chuckles at the expression on my face. "It is quite impressive, isn't it? It took over a year to build, but it's finally done and habitable. It's a school and home for all the supernaturals coming here. You'll be living in the apartments behind the school."

"How did you manage to get the werewolves to give you such a great piece of land?" I turn in my seat to see everything.

"A lot of money and bargaining," Mom shakes her head. "Those werewolves are so stubborn."

"Tell me about it," I grumble.

Then we stop in front of the academy. There are already a bunch of other supernaturals here. I get out of the car and go back to get my suitcase. Mom is right next to me. "How are you feeling, Chloe? Nervous?"

"A little, but I'm sure I'll be just fine," I sigh as I hear the hollowness of my own words.

Mom pats my shoulder and smiles. "Try to be more positive. Such negative energy can attract darker spirits."

I sigh dramatically louder as Mom walks away chuckling. I manage to get my suitcase out of the car and toward the academy. Mom goes off on her own to find her own room, a separate one for teachers and higher officials, while I go find my own.

At first it's a little confusing before I see a stream of girls crowding around on building, while the guys are crowding around the others. I head toward the one with the girls.

When I get there I accidentally bump into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Damn it! I hate it when I stutter. Stupid speech impediment. I look up to see a girl with curly black hair to her shoulders and fiery brown eyes turn to me. "You better to sorry."

Another girl with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes turns to me with a big smile. "Sorry about her. She's just a little cranky because she didn't get to sleep in this morning. I'm Liz by the way. I'm a shaman."

I smile shyly. "Chloe. I'm a necromancer."

Liz's smile brightens even more. "Oh my GOD! You're so cute! Don't you think so Tori?"

Tori rolls her eyes then turns back to look at me. "Whatever. So you're a necromancer. I'm a witch/sorcerer hybrid. Fun. You look familiar for some reason. Do I know you or something?"

I lower my eyes to the ground. "My mom is Jenny Saunders."

Tori's eyes widen with acknowledgement and she gasps. "No way! You're _her_ daughter?"

I nod, sullenly. "Yeah…"

A look of sympathy crosses Tori's face before disappearing into determination. "Yeah, I've heard of her. Sure she's a great necromancer, but that's so in the past. I'm not all that impressed. Anyway, why don't we go see who our roommates are?"

Tori links arms with me and pulls me forward. I'm really confused, but Liz just stands there looking really happy. She bounces after us in silence. We reach the front where a list of rooms is. I look for my name and see the name next to it. "Who's Victoria Enright?"

"Me," Tori glares at the paper. "But don't call me Victoria. I hate that name. Just call me Tori."

I nod. "Okay. I like Tori anyway."

Liz walks over and finds her name. "Huh? I don't know any Rachelle."

"That would be me."

We turn at the sound of the voice. There's a girl with a caramel complexion with bright amber eyes. Her wavy black hair falls down over her shoulders. "I'm Rae. I'm a fire half-demon."

Liz grins at Rae. "Hi, I'm Liz. I'm a shaman and your new roommate."

Tori turns to me. "Come on, Chloe. Let's go check out our new room. See ya later, Liz!"

Tori pulls me into the building and up the stairs toward our room. When we get there we gape. It's a whole lot nicer than what I thought it would be. It's painted a nice off-white color and the floor is polished wood. There are two plain beds with white sheets. On either side of the room are two dressers and on closet between the two beds. There is another door that I assume is a bathroom. I'll check that later.

Tori places her hands on her hips. "This place may not be that bad, but it still needs a lot of work. What do you think, Chloe?"

I nod in agreement. "Yeah. It needs more color."

"What's your favorite color?" Tori asks.

It takes me a minute to think and respond. "Forest green."

Tori shrugs. "Not bad. I'm more for blue and yellow myself so they should match perfectly. Now, let me see what you have in your wardrobe. I'm sure I can help you look hot."

My face heats up. "Um, t-that's not necessary."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Tori snatches my suitcase.

Tori drops her suitcase on one of the beds then places mine next to hers. She opens it then starts digging through my clothes. She sighs and holds up one of my slightly baggy blue shirts with an arched eyebrow. I look down and fidget. "W-what?"

Tori drops my shirt back into my suitcase and gives me a hard look. "The moment they tell us we're allowed to go into the city to shop we are going. You need to get clothes that will actually show off what you got. Not hide it under layers of clothing."

I pout. "But I like my clothes."

"Didn't I say I wasn't taking no for an answer?" Tori zips up my suitcase.

My pout gets bigger, but then I realize how childish it must look and stop. "Fine, but I'm not really comfortable with wearing anything too revealing."

Tori waves her hand at my excuse. "Trust me. If there's one thing I know, it's clothes. I'm not going to make you look like a skank. Now, let's get going. I want to take a tour of the school grounds before we're forced into classes."

I nod and let her lead me out. We walk down the stairs and out onto the large courtyard that seems to have every student loitering on it. We find Liz and Rae already there talking.

We walk over and sit with them. Rae looks at me and smiles. "Hey. I didn't get a chance to get your name or power."

I smile in return. "Oh. I'm Chloe. I'm a necromancer."

Rae grins. "That's so cool."

I blush. "Thanks."

Tori then leans forward with a serious look on her face. "Alright, girls. Here's the deal. The moment we're allowed to go into the city to shop we're getting Chloe a whole new wardrobe. Sure her clothes are good if you don't mind being a virgin your entire life, but we want guys to notice her."

"No we don't!" I squeak in protest.

Liz throws her arms around me. "Don't worry, Chloe. I promise not to let Tori go overboard. She has a tendency to do that when it comes to shopping. She does have great taste though."

"Tori!"

Tori looks over her shoulder. A scowl appears on her face. "What!"

A blond Asian boy, weird, runs up to us glaring at Tori. "Where the hell is my sketch book, Tori? I know you took it so don't even bother lying to me."

"Go away, _Simon_," Tori snaps.

I look up to get a closer look. He's definitely Asian and he has blond hair. I don't see any dark roots so I can't tell if it's real or if he just real keeps really good maintenance. He's pretty cute and his dark eyes seem to give his face a new dimension.

Maybe if I would crush on him if he didn't look like the kind of person who would be a player. Simon looks up and sees the rest of us staring and his scowl changes to a grin. "Hey. Sorry about that, but Tori tends to be a bitch sometimes."

Liz giggles. "Stop being so mean to Tori, Simon. She's your sister."

"_Half_-sister," Simon throws another glare at Tori before turning to me with a bright smile. "Hi. I don't think we've met before. I'm Simon. A sorcerer with tricks up my sleeves. Pun intended. The unfortunate fool who happens to be related to this witch bitch."

I laugh. "I'm Chloe. It's nice to meet you. I'm a necromancer."

"That's so cool!" Simon beams.

"Thanks," I blush.

Simon keeps grinning until something catches his eyes and he looks up. Almost immediately he looks panicked. We all turn to look at what he's staring at. My body freezes at what I see. There are two werewolves walking toward us.

Tori grabs onto my arm. "Come on. We don't want to be caught up in anything they may be planning."

I let Tori pull me to my feet. Liz and Rae move to follow us when a shadow falls over us. I look up to see a werewolf staring down at me with a wide grin on his face. "Where do you think you're going, cutie? I want to talk with you."

This werewolf has unkempt blond hair and black eyes. His grin is wide and predatory. It sends a shiver down my back just looking into those cold eyes. I swallow hard. "S-s-sorry, b-but I-I don't know y-you."

He leans down so his lips are right next to my ear. "The name's Liam. What about you, cutie? Or maybe I should just call you cutie?"

My body seizes up and I start to shake. Liam chuckles and lightly brushes his fingers against my cheek. I squeeze my eyes shut to stop the tears that threaten to come out.

Then the cold warmth of his fingers is gone. I open my eyes and gasp. Standing in front of me is someone who's at least six five with black hair that reaches his shoulders. My eyes widen in surprise as I recognize this person. "D-d-derek!"

Derek looks over his shoulder and grunts. Then he turns back to Liam. "Leave. Now."

Liam sneers at Derek before turning to the other werewolf. "Can you believe this pup, Ramon? Just because he's the alpha's son he thinks he can do whatever he wants."

Ramon steps forward. "Isn't that the truth?"

Derek growls low in his chest. "I won't tell you again."

Liam and Ramon have a stare off with Derek before quickly turning and walking away with the other werewolves. Derek looks over his shoulder and looks at me before walking away after a grunt. I stand there a little in shock before anger gets the best of me.

I try to run after Derek, but I feel a hand on my wrist. I look back at Tori. "Tori, let go. I need to go after him."

"What for?" Tori glance over my shoulder at Derek with a sneer. "He's a werewolf."

I quickly pull my hand away and turn to run. "I'll explain later."

"Chloe!" Tori calls after me.

I ignore her and keep on running after Derek. I follow him out into the tree line. Of course, being my normal clumsy self, I manage to stumble around enough to get lost. I sigh and lean against a tree. I always manage to get lost so quickly. I'm so clueless.

I look around and find a log to sit on. I pout and stare out into the distance. I sigh and let my shoulders slump. "What was I thinking?"

"You weren't."

I scream and fall off the log. I look up. Derek stands there with an amused look on his face. I place my hand over my heart and try to control my breathing. "How did I not here you? And what do you mean I wasn't thinking?"

Derek shrugs and kicks the log. "What do you want?"

That's when I remember why I ran after Derek in the first place. I stand up and step toward him. I poke his chest. "I don't know what your deal is, but when someone saves your life you thank them. Not just get up and walk away."

Derek crosses his arms and scoffs. "Please. You didn't save my life."

I narrow my eyes. "Of course not. You were just lying by the river bleeding out. Nothing to be worried over."

Derek arches an eyebrow at my sarcasm. "Leave me alone."

Before he gets a chance to walk away from him I grab his arm. "Hey! I'm not done talk to you."

"What do you want?" Derek finally snaps.

I let my arm drop. I clench my fists and look him square in the eye. "I wanted to thank you for saving me from Liam, but apparently I'm not allowed to do even that."

Derek frowns slightly. "What?"

I turn my back and start toward the academy. "I said thank you. You IDIOT!"

Then I burst into a full run. I don't know how, but I manage to get back to the academy without falling flat on my face, especially considering I'm not really looking where I'm going. I sigh and slow down before going back out to find Tori and the others.

The moment I step out from the tree line I feel arms on my shoulders. I'm turned sharply to an angry looking Tori. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been hurt! Or worse!"

I shake my head. "He wasn't going to hurt me. Maybe those other two werewolves, but not Derek."

Tori shakes her head. "You can't risk it, Chloe! My mom is always telling me how I can't trust werewolves. No matter what. Even if we're supposed to get along with the other supernaturals, there's no way I'll ever be able to trust a werewolf completely."

I look at her sadly. "What? Why?"

"Because werewolves are dangerous and they don't know how to control their anger," Tori stares off in the direction I came out of.

I sigh and stare at the ground. "Fine, Tori. Can we go find something to eat? I'm really hungry and I haven't eaten since this morning."

Tori nods sharply before glaring at the trees one last time. She grabs my wrist and pulls me off toward the academy. I take one last look over my shoulder and I swear I see a pair of green eyes watching me, but I'm jerked forward by Tori.

Once we're inside Tori lets go of my wrist and we walk toward the brand new cafeteria. We find Liz and Rae sitting there with Simon. They see us coming and wave us over.

I sit next to Simon while Tori squeezes next to Liz. Simon turns to me with a nervous smile. "Are you okay? Nothing bad happened, right? I mean, he didn't hurt you, right?"

"I'm perfectly fine," I smile in return.

Actually, no I'm not. I was hoping that Derek still wouldn't be such a jerk. I helped him and he just keeps walking away from me. I feel like he doesn't have a lot of friends because of his antisocialism. It's a little sad, but I can understand it. I'm too shy to make many friends. It's lonely. Some people are just better at others at hiding it.

I silently make an oath to do anything I can to make Derek talk to me and make friends. I don't care what anyone thinks. I'm going to make friends with a werewolf. I don't care if he gets annoyed with me. I'm going to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't mean to take so long to update. I swears it! Nah, my internet died over the weekend so I wasn't able to check my email or do anything. I hope this chapter will make up for my absents. It's not going to be perfect as far as grammar and punctuation goes, but I'm really trying to focus on school right now because I'm graduating this week. There are so many things to do in so little time. Not to mention that I have a math final tomorrow that will either make or break my grade... but I digress. I really hope this makes up for being MIA. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 3

After breakfast I go to my room to get unpacked. I organize things in my dresser then leave half of the closet to Tori. I set out a family portrait of when I was little and my Mom hadn't run away yet. I sigh just thinking about it. Sitting around here doing nothing is just going to make me feel even more depressed.

I drop back and stare at the ceiling for a while before getting tired of that and deciding to take a quick shower. I grab my clothes and walk into the bathroom.

It's not so spectacular, but it's really clean and I can tell it's brand new. There's a shower and a bathtub. There are already towels and all the other things a bathroom needs. I grab my strawberry scented shampoo and vanilla condition and enter the bathroom.

The walls are a nice light green color with sparkling white tiles. Most everything in here is white. I get undressed and turn on the water. I get in and let the warm water run down my body. I rub my face. I need to think of a plan to get Derek to talk to me without yelling at me.

When I'm finished with my shower I dress into my comfortable clothes then walk out of the bathroom still drying my hair. I drop the towel on my bed and grab my jacket. I pull it on just as Tori bursts into the room. "Chloe. What are you doing? They're starting orientation."

That gets me moving. Tori and I rush through the academy until we reach the auditorium where everyone seems to be pouring in. Tori and I manage to find our seats. There are a few open near the front.

Once everyone is seated the lights are dimmed slightly and the lights are brightened on the stage. A man with grey hair and a friendly grandpa smile on his face walks up to the podium and speaks into the microphone. "Hello, my name is Dr. Marcel Davidoff. I am the Dean of this school. I just wanted to let everyone know that this is a no nonsense school. We are here so we can help you control your powers and function in normal society with greater efficiency."

Dr. Davidoff steps back to let a woman with blond hair in a tight bun and a sharp business suit walks forward. "My name is Diane Enright. I am the head of the witch division. I expect nothing, but the best from each and every one of you witches. I don't want to see you slacking off and being a failure."

Tori tenses next to me, but otherwise doesn't say anything. Then a man with black hair and dark eyes steps forward. He looks Asian and has a really kind smile on his face. "Hey, I'm Christopher Bae, but please, for the love of God, call me Kit. Mr. Bae makes me feel old and Christopher just makes me feel to formal. Anyway, I'm the head of the sorcerer division. I'm not as strict as Ms. Enright, but I do expect nothing, but the best."

Kit steps back and lets the next person go up. That would be my mom. "Hello, everyone. My name is Jenny Saunders. I am the head of the necromancer division. I understand that necromancy is a very difficult power so I won't try to ask too much of you. Just trying is enough for me."

I notice Diane scoffing. I frown slightly. Then another woman comes forward. She has long wavy hair and caramel colored eyes. "My name is Jacinda Rodgers. I am the head of the half-demon division. I realize that there are many different types of half-demons which is why I was chosen for this position."

Finally, the last man onstage moves forward with a fluidity that I've only ever seen in one person. He's huge. At least six eight and looks to be made out of muscle. Most of the crowd gasps as they get a good look at this man. He can't be anything other than a werewolf.

He has black hair and deep green eyes. Eyes just like another werewolf I know. "My name is Jeremy Danvers. I am the alpha of the Pack. To get technical, this is my land you are currently on, but I decided it was best for everyone if I allowed these heads of divisions to build on it. Now, I will be the head of the werewolf division, of course. That implies that there will be werewolves at this school."

There are more gasps and a lot of murmuring. Jeremy holds up his hand and everyone goes silent. "I assure you, they will be on their best behavior. If any one of them get out of line don't be afraid to come to me. I will punish them thoroughly. That includes my own sons."

My eyes widen. Wait. I think I hear Liam say that Derek was the alpha's son. Does that mean that Derek is going here too? I really hope so. It would save me the trouble of trying to find him.

Then the doors swing open as a flood of werewolves enter the auditorium loudly. They have a sort of heavy presence that is demanding and dominant.

All of them walk by the rows of cowering supernaturals with a confident stride that looks deadly and elegant at the same time. That's not what draws me to them though. What does draw me to look at the werewolves is the fact that a certain green eyed jerk is leading them.

Once they get to the stage they all jump on rather than use the stairs. Jeremy gives Derek, and three others, a look before turning to the crowd. "These are only some of the werewolves that will be joining you in your studies."

Most of the student body looks really nervous now. No one knew they would have to go to school with werewolves. They are known for being really volatile. That goes for Derek too even if I don't like stereotyping.

Jeremy motions for Derek and the three others to move forward. "These are my sons, who will also take responsibility if anything should happen with the werewolves here. My oldest son, Clay, my second oldest, Nate, third oldest, Carter and the youngest is Derek. Though Derek is most definitely the smartest of these idiots."

Clay has closely cropped blond curls and blue eyes. He's over six feet, like Derek, and is drop-dead gorgeous. Though, from the look on his face, it appears that he would rather be somewhere else. I'm sure he has as bad a temper, maybe worse, than Derek's.

Nate has dark hair and green eyes just like Jeremy and Derek. Though Derek's eyes are a lot bright. Unnaturally, greener actually. He's also at least six foot two and has broad shoulders. He looks a lot cheerier and kinder than his other two brothers.

Carter has sandy blond hair and intense blue-green eyes. He has a proud look on his face and stands with an air of superiority. Like all the rest of us just aren't as great as him. He's over six feet like the rest of them.

Of course Derek is just Derek. He looks more like his father than any of the others. I sigh and Tori turns to look at me. "What's with that look?"

"What look?" I turn to look at her.

Tori crosses her arms. "Don't give me that. You know what look I'm talking about. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You're staring at that werewolf you ran after earlier. What is up with the two of you?"

I shake my head. "I just… I just have a bone to pick with him."

"You and him have something going on between you two and you're going to tell me what it is," Tori leans in really close getting a dangerous look in her eyes.

I get a cold chill down my spine. I hear a dark chuckle floating around the room. I look up and notice Mom doing the same thing. There's a dark smoke swirling over us. There are murmurs and pointing from the other necromancers.

Tori grabs my arm. "What is it? Why are all the necros freaking out?"

I point up. "There's a black smoke up there."

Then it swirls around and turns a bright red color. The necromancers gasp as it takes on the form of something demonic looking. I unconsciously stand to get a closer look. My eyes are transfixed on it. I can't seem to look away.

All of a sudden two icy eyes form and look straight at me. My body freezes. I vaguely hear Mom yelling at me to look away, but I just can't. I'm frozen in fear and something else.

Even if I wanted to move, something is holding me in place. Kind of like one of those binding spells witches and sorcerers do, only this feels stronger. It's not just my body being frozen, but my spirit. I feel violated just thinking it.

Now that I get a closer look at the now red smoke I can tell it's most likely something demonic. I've never seen anything like it before. It reaches out with what must be its arm. It stretches far beyond what I would have thought an arm could stretch.

It's long, crooked, finger reaches out to stroke my cheek. It feels like fire burning through my skin. My entire body starts trembling. The red smoke gets closer. It gets close enough so it's only an inch away from my face.

Then it speak, low and soft. _"You will make an excellent vessel… The power I shall bestow upon you will be used for the greater good… The future depends on you… And your destined significant other… For now, I leave you with a part of me…"_

It's hot fingers wrap around my throat and slowly lifts me off my feet. I grab at the hand as it cuts off my airway. I keep staring into those dark eyes. They seem to be glowing with a new kind of intensity. I gasp as my lungs constrict.

Then everything goes black. I'm not unconscious though. I know that, but everything is dark. I'm not locked in place by those eyes anymore so I shift my eyes to try to find anything around me. All I see are a bunch of little lights. They look like pulsing flames. There are a lot of them too. I notice one out of all of them. It's a beautiful forest color. I reach out for it without thinking.

_Derek…_

This light seems larger than the others. I reach out and m fingers barely brush against it. I feel electricity run down my body. I pull my hand away and stare at the little light. It's pulse is stronger. I reach out again and it moves toward me.

I cup my hands around it and bring it closer to my body. It feel warm. It feels like a little heartbeat. I sigh then I feel myself being pulled away. My once light body turns heavy again. I can feel my lungs burning with the lack of oxygen. I grab at the hand again as my vision returns slowly and the black fades away.

The red smoke demon hisses a few last words. _" We shall meet again…"_

And suddenly, I'm falling. I feel more breath leave my chest as the shock of the sudden freefall hits me. I squeeze my eyes shut and prepare myself to hit the ground hard, but it never comes.

When I open my eyes I look up into deep green eyes. I gasp and finally take a breath. I take in air quickly and harshly. I can feel myself getting close to hyperventilating, but I can't stop myself. I'm too deprived of air to let it bother me at the moment.

I feel Derek turn me to look into his eyes. "Chloe, listen very closely. I need you to relax and take a deep breath. Can you do that?"

Somehow I do manage to calm down enough to do what Derek asks. I take in a slow breath, but it comes in a rush. I try it again and this time I'm able to keep it calm controlled. I finally calm down enough to speak. "Thanks, Derek."

Derek grunts then looks away quickly. I swear I can see a slight blush n his cheeks. Then I hear someone call out my name. I see Mom running toward me with an extremely worried expression. "Chloe! Are you okay?"

I smile weakly. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Mom shakes her head. "No, you're not. I don't know what that thing did to you, but I want to run some tests. Kit, do you mind helping?"

Kit steps forward with a concerned look on his face. "Of course. I'll do whatever I can."

Mom looks back to me and gives my shoulder a squeeze. Then she looks at Derek. "Can you carry her to the infirmary? There you can tell me how you two know each other."

I feel Derek tense up and I feel myself blushing. "It's not that big of a deal, Mom…"

Derek grunts. "Right."

"I would like ot know too. Mostly because I heard her call your name when she was being levitated."

Derek gets really tense and his grip on my tightens. He looks over his shoulder and grimaces when he sees his father. Jeremy arches an eyebrow at his son. Nate walks over with a huge grin on his face. "This is great. Derek finally gets a girl."

Derek growls at Nate. "It's not like that, Nate. Stop being an idiot."

I slap Derek's arm. "Don't talk to your brother like that. He was only joking."

Derek turns his growl on me and I see Mom, and the others around me, stiffen. "Stay out of this, Chloe."

I frown. "Don't you dare growl at me, Derek! You need to treat your siblings better!"

Nate chuckles. "Well isn't this interesting. The big bad wolf being scolded by a tiny blond necro."

Derek glares at Nate again before turning back to my mom. "Are we going or not?"

Mom snaps out of her shock. "Of course. Pleas follow me. Kit?"

"Right behind you," Kit casts a lingering glance on me and Derek before following after my mom.

Derek stands, lifting me with ease. Well, if that doesn't help my self esteem I don't' know what will. I see a hand come down on Derek's shoulder. I look up and see Jeremy. "We're going to talk when you get back Derek."

Derek grunts and grimaces. He follows after Mom and Kit. We reach them in seconds. Derek has some ridiculously long legs. Mom leads us to the infirmary where she tells Derek to put me down on one of the beds. "Please step back, Derek. We need space to work."

Reluctantly, Derek moves back. I don't know why. It's not that hard to take a few steps back. He watches me closely as Mom and Kit get started on some strange magic chant. Then I feel my body buzzing then a sharp pain in my head. I cry out.

Mom and Kit stop their magic immediately. Mom sighs and rubs her forehead. "I was afraid of this. Chloe, sweetie, I think your full powers are here. Too soon. Along with something else. I don't know what it is, but that demon did something to you, but there is some more to your power than just normal."

My eyes go to Derek where his meet mine. We stay like that until Mom calls my attention back to her. "Chloe, I'm going to give you this amulet. It's going to help you control your powers. I fear that your glow will be too strong and will attract too many ghosts and maybe more demons if we're not careful. Don't take this off unless you absolutely have to."

I nod and Mom places the amulet in my hand. It's a bright blue color. I tie it around my neck and Mom nods. Se places her hand on my arm. I'll be right back. Kit, can I talk to you for a moment outside?"

Once they're gone Derek moves closer to me. He sits in the chair next to my bed. "I saw it."

"Huh?" I feel smart.

Derek runs his hand through his hair roughly. "I said, I saw the thing that grabbed you. I don't know how though. I have no necromancer blood in me. I also felt what you were doing to me."

My mind flashes back to the green light and my face burns red. I stare at the ceiling. "I don't know what it is, but I blacked out. I wasn't passed out though. It was just black. Then all these little lights appeared all around me. There was one that was dark green. It's the only one I touched. I guess it had something to do with you. But what were they?"

Derek shakes his head and sighs. "I don't know. It's like asking why you're such a klutz."

I glare at Derek. "Shut up. I'm trying to be serious here."

"This is a pathetic attempt then," Derek sits back with his arms crossed.

I glare at Derek. "You're such a jerk."

Derek shrugs then gets an amused look on his face. "You look like an angry kitten when you're mad."

My face gets even hotter than it already was. "I'm not going to talk to you anymore."

Derek grunts then mumbles something like 'ungrateful to your savior'. I turn to glare, but before I can say anything the door slams open. Tori, Liz and Rae come into the room, dragging Simon along.

They see Derek and stop dead in their tracks. Tori glares at him. "What are you doing here?"

Derek grunts then stands. He looks at me one last time. "Feel better."

With a few quick strides he's out of the room. I turn to Tori. "You shouldn't be so mean. He's saved me twice already. He's not going to hurt me."

Tori rolls her eyes and waves her hand. "That doesn't matter. Tell us what happened back in the auditorium. That was really freaky. I could feel a lot of dark energy in there."

I shake my head. "I honestly don't know. It just came out of nowhere and just started talking to me about my powers and something about a vessel. I was too busy being terrified and being choked to have caught any more than that."

Liz sits in the chair Derek was just in and takes my hand. "It must have been terrifying to experience. Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable? You can talk to us."

I shake my head and smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

Tori walks over next to Liz and places her hand on my arm. "You would tell me if something was wrong, right? You're not holding out on us, are you?"

"Of course not," I beam.

Tori's hand starts to get really hot. "Because if you're lying to me…"

I cry out when the heat gets to intense. Liz pulls Tori away from me. I look down and see a red mark in the shape of a hand on my arm. I cradle my arm to my chest and refuse to let the tears fall. I force a smile onto my face. "Don't worry, Tori. I wouldn't try to hide anything form you. You're my friend."

Tori sees the look on my face and gets a horrified look on hers. Before she can say anything the door opens and Mom reenters with Kit. "Honey, I want you to stay here overnight just to make sure everything is okay. Alright?"

I nod and push away the tears in my eyes. "Yeah. That's okay. I still feel really tired."

Mom turns to my friends. "I know you're all really worried about Chloe, but she does need her chest. You're see her tomorrow at class."

They nod then leave after their quick goodbyes. I stay there staring at the ceiling until I'm left in the room by myself. I try not to think about what happened with the demon. Instead I busy my mind with other thoughts. Like what happened between Derek and I. it's the strangest sensation I have ever felt.

I close my eyes and slowly count backwards from one hundred. In not time at all I'm sleeping in darkness. It's not often that I don't get dreams, or rather nightmares, but tonight is different. It's not like I'm complaining.


	4. Chapter 4

What's up, my peeps! I really didn't mean to leave all of you hanging for a while there. It's just that I've recently been really busy. I just graduated from high school three days ago then last night I went out to celebrate my best friend's birthday. It's been a pretty crazy week for me. I don't like not updating quickly. Same goes for my other story. I don't think I've updated that one in a while too. Anyway, I think it's about time I started posting since I have time now before I have to get a job and start college. Hopefully I'll finish this story before then, but you never know. I might get distracted or started getting lazy and procrastinating. Either way, here's the next chapter of my story. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.

Chapter 4

The next morning I wake up feeling still a little tired, but better than before. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and let my feet touch the cold floor. I shiver even through my socks. Then I stand and leave the infirmary.

I make my way back to my room. I find Tori still in deep sleep snoring quite loudly. I grab my towel and a change of clothes. Then I head into the shower.

When I finish my shower Tori is still sleeping so I head out before her. I grab my backpack on my way out. I take a walk around the academy before I have to go inside. There are already a bunch of students here. I go to the office to find a line.

I stand behind someone who's really tall. He turns around to reveal one of Derek's brothers. I think this one is Carter, turning blue-green eyes on me.

Carter looks down at me and smirks. "So you're the little necro who managed to put Mr. Antisocial in his place."

I pout. "Why does everyone call me little?"

"Because you are."

I jump at the voice. I turn to see an amused looking Derek. I glare at him. "You just love doing that. Don't you?"

Derek shrugs. "It's just interesting to see you being so skittish."

Carter clears his throat. "Derek. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"You can do it yourself," Derek snaps.

I poke Derek's chest. "Stop being so mean to your brothers. God! Is it really that hard to do?"

Derek crosses his arms and glares at the wall ahead of him. "Yes. It is. Just trying to be around these idiots is a challenge. You have no idea what it's like being the smartest, and youngest, of four werewolf siblings."

I feel my fight melting away. "I guess… still, you should at least try to understand them."

The line moves and we take a few steps forward. Carter moves around me to stand next to Derek then grins at me. "It's good to see a pretty girl not run away from Derek the moment she sees him. So, how did the two of you meet? Dad wouldn't let us listen while Derek explained things."

I'm about to answer when Derek cuts me off. "It's none of your business, Carter. Just leave it alone."

We get to the front of the line where we get out class schedule. I grab mine and look through my schedule. Carter looks over. "Math, English, Science, lunch, History, Gym, and your necro class. Cool. I've got the same thing only in a different order. What about you, Derek?"

Derek glares at his paper. "I'm in normal classes. Same as Chloe."

I look over and see that all our classes are the same except the last one. This would be the class for werewolves. I look up at Derek in confusion before he gives me a look. "Oh…"

Now I remember. Derek is some kind of genius. Carter pats Derek's shoulder. "Don't worry, Derek. At least you'll be with someone who's actually willing to talk to you. Why don't you two run off now and get to class? Don't want to be late, do you?"

Carter turns us both and pushes us forward. Derek barely moves, but I stumble forward. Derek catches me before I fall flat on my face. I look up at Derek and grin sheepishly. "Thanks, Derek."

Derek grunts then turns to glare at Carter. "Watch it, Carter. You can't handle like you do with the females."

I look up confused. "Females?"

Carter leans in to speak softly. "The female werewolves."

I nod in understanding. "Okay. Well, I guess we should head to our class Derek."

Derek grunts then shoves Carter. "Learn to control your strength."

We start walking toward where we think the class is. We find it in no time at all and go inside. We're the first ones here. Derek heads straight for the back of the room. He sits in the chair next to the window. I sit next to him. "Why do you look so serious?"

Derek sighs and sits back with his arms crossed over his large chest. "I don't do well with people."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I mumble then notice Derek arching an eyebrow at me. I blush and clear my throat. "Sorry, Derek. Um, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me later."

Derek glances at me with an unsure expression. "I-"

"You're going to have lunch with me and that's final!" I cross my arms stubbornly.

Derek just stares at me incredulously, but doesn't say anything. A few more others file into the room. Their eyes go straight to Derek as they enter. They sit as far away as possible. I look around at their scared and nervous faces then I turn to Derek. He has a guarded expression.

I wonder how many times Derek has had to go through people fearing him all the time. I clench my fists and turn to Derek with a smile. "So, Derek. What level of math do you usually take?"

Derek glances at me then rubs his thumb over the smooth surface of the desk. "Advanced college level math. Science too, but I don't think it's that impressive. I've been doing it for a while now."

"Do you think you can help me with this class then?" I press my hands together, pleadingly. "Please! I'm horrible at math and I know I'll fail if I don't get some help."

"Figures," Derek grumbles, but shrugs. "I'm not exactly the best teacher. With our personalities, it's an accident, an argument, and a fight waiting to happen."

"So you won't help me?" I ask, dejected.

Derek clears his throat. "I didn't say that. If you can keep your temper under control then I guess I could help you out."

"You need to control your temper too," I mumble.

"You're just trying to pick a fight, aren't you?" Derek snaps.

I slap his arm. "Stop doing that. You don't always have to have the last word. I don't understand why werewolves feel the need to dominate over everything. Honestly. It's getting on my last nerve."

Derek arches his eyebrow, but then the teacher walks in and shushes us. Her eyes also go straight to Derek, but she doesn't say anything. I think Derek is the only werewolf in this class so far. I think this is an Algebra 2 class though.

I turn to Derek. "Shouldn't there be other werewolves in this class?"

Derek rolls his eyes. "All the other werewolves are so slow they're in lower level classes. I think I'm the only one that actually understands anything academically. Dad says it would have been difficult for me to fit in with me being so different if it weren't for the fact that I'm his son. No one wants to mess with the alpha's son."

"You say that like you don't like being the alpha's son," I tilt my head in confusion.

Derek glances up at me then turns away quickly. "It's not that I don't like being his son, I just want to be known for something other than what my father is."

My breath hitches. "I understand completely."

Derek turns to me this time and nods. Then he looks up at the teacher as she begins to speak. "Hello class. My name is Miss Thomson. I will be your Algebra 2 teacher. I want you to know that you can come to me if you ever have any questions. Now, I want to get started with just some basic algebra and math to refresh your minds. Please take notes."

We all take out notebooks except for Derek. I turn to give him a look. He shrugs. "I already know everything she could possible teach me. I don't want to waste paper."

I shake my head and turn forward. I try to focus on what the teacher is saying, but my mind starts to wander. I don't really think about anything in particular. Then I see fingers snapping in front of my face. I turn to glare at Derek. "What?"

Derek arches an eyebrow. "You were spacing out. How am I supposed to help you if you can't even focus for more than five minutes?"

"I can focus for more than five minutes!" I whisper harshly. "It's just that math is so boring. I'm never able to really take is seriously. It's so hard and difficult to understand."

"That's why you ask for help," Derek states.

"Stop talking to me like I'm slow or something," I snap quietly.

Derek opens his mouth to say more before the teacher turns to give us a look. "If you two would be so kind as to keep quiet so the others in this class can have a chance of actually learning something, that would be great. Of course you could always leave the class. Make your choice."

I slide down in my seat while blushing and mutter an apology. Derek glares at the teacher as she turns around. Derek turns back to me picking at the papers in my notebook. "Sorry, I guess. I got you into trouble."

I shake my head and sigh. "No. It's also my fault. I need to learn how to not get so distracted all the time."

Once again I do my best to try to not get distracted. I manage to get through the entire class with some notes and only getting distracted by Derek a couple of times.

When we walk of the class room I groan in exasperation. "How am I going to do this everyday? I don't think I can handle it. Please, Derek, put me out of my misery."

"It's not that bad," Derek frowns as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

I give him an annoyed look. "You're only saying that because you're a genius and you actually understand what she's talking about. I've never been any good at math. English and history are where my talents lie. Oh! And theater. That's the best, but I don't think they have that as a class here."

"You like acting?" Derek looks at me sideways.

I shake my head and laugh. "I don't think so. I'm horrible at acting. Just like I'm horrible at lying. I'm more of a behind the scenes person. I'm the person who makes everything work and puts it all together. The person the show can't go on without."

"So what do you plan on doing with your life?" Derek asks.

"I really want to go to an art school so I can be a director," I practically bounce as I talk.

Derek looks straight forward. "That's… interesting."

"What about you?" I look up at Derek.

Derek shrugs then rubs the back of his neck. "I want to be a professor of science and math. Dad wants me to inherit the Pack, so I'm a little torn. I don't know which path to follow."

I move in front of Derek and place my hands on my hips. "Listen up, Derek. You may be the alpha's son, but you're also Derek. You need to be able to follow your own path. Even if your dad wants something different for you, you should get a say in what you do with your life. Try talking to him about it."

Derek stares into my eyes and nods slowly. Then he sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Fine. Whatever. I guess I'll talk to him."

I beam. "Great."

Then I grab Derek's hand and pull him toward our next class. Like before, Derek manages to find it quickly. We sit near the back again. This is English and I can tell it's probably Derek's worst subject by the look on his face. "What's the matter Derek?"

Derek growls softly. "I hate English."

"But don't you want to learn proper grammar?" I tilt my head innocently.

Derek scowls at me. "Don't patronize me, Chloe. I'm not the English kind of person. I like to read, but that's it. Going into the deep mechanics of grammar is not something I'll ever enjoy."

I giggle. "You're such a baby."

"Look who's talking," Derek shakes his head. "Can't even focus in class."

"That was also your fault!" I cry, indignantly.

Then we hear chuckling. We look up to see Clay. Derek glares at turns toward the window. Clay walks over and sits in front of Derek. "What's the matter, Dery? Not happy to see your dear older brother?"

Derek scowls at the nickname. I giggle when I hear it. "Dery? That's cute. Can I use it?"

"By all means," Clay drawls.

Derek gives me a look. "You better not."

"But it totally fits you," I giggle even more.

Clay leans toward me and looks me up and down before turning back to Derek. "Derek, if you're going to make a move I suggest you do it soon. A girl like her doesn't stay on the market long. I'm sure you've notice others staring at her already."

I blush brightly. Derek looks ready to snap Clay's head off, but he's also blushing. "Go away, Clay. I don't need you and your crap right now."

Clay holds up his hands. "Hey, if I could, I would. Unfortunately, I'm stuck in this class along with you and your little girlfriend."

The teacher enters then and the class quiets down. I notice Simon enter the class room. We make eye contact and he smiles. Then he sees who I'm sitting next to and his face pales. I see a few emotions pass over his face until it stops on determination. He walks over to where I'm sitting and gets into the seat next to me. Away from the other two werewolves.

Simon smiles brightly at me. "Hey, Chloe. Isn't it great that we have a class together? So far I haven't had any class with Tori, so it's been a pretty good day overall."

I chuckle. "I get it. She was still sleeping when I left out room this morning."

Simon nods then he turns forward when the teacher enters. I look over at Derek to see he has a closed off expression on his face. I lean over. "Derek. What's wrong?"

Derek shakes his head then looks out the window. I don't let the hurt show. I thought we were making some progress, but I guess being friends is going to take a lot more work. I look up at Clay who just shrugs and turns away.

I sit up straight and stare at the desk in front of me until the teacher tells us to get a notebook out and choose partners. Simon turns to me and opens his mouth to say something, but Clay moves in front of me. "Hey, Blondie. Wanna be my partner?"

Simon backs away immediately. "Um, well…"

Clay pats Simon's shoulder. "Come on, man. I'm not that bad once you get to know me. I need a lot of help with this class and I feel like you'll be able to help me out."

Simon sputters, but eventually agrees. He looks at me mournfully until Clay claims his attention. I turn to Derek who's staring intently outside. I stand I tap his shoulder. "Derek?"

My singsong tone makes Derek turn to me with an arched eyebrow. "Come on, Derek. We're going to be partners. We need to get started on translating our section of the story then writing a report on it. Then we have to also make sure our notes are thorough."

Derek gives me a look. "What story and what section?"

I grin and hold up one of my favorite books. "Hamlet. We're doing the part where Hamlet accidentally kills Polonius thinking it's King Claudius. It's pretty intense. I'm sure you'll like it. It's emotional, dramatic and stupid. It's awesome."

"You're so strange," Derek shakes his head.

I grin and sit back down. I pull my chair closer to Derek and place the book on his table. "Come on, genius. Let's get reading. This is our first project and I want it to be perfect."

"Fine," Derek grunts as he takes the book.

I sit back and smile while Derek reads the section of the book we're supposed to be reading. I look up at Derek's profile. He has a very defined nose and a strong jaw. He has high cheek bones that give his face more definition. I feel myself blushing very hard when I realize I'm staring at him.

Derek finishes reading then looks up at me. "This is going to be annoying to translate."

"Not if I help you," I laugh at Derek's expression.

We move in closer to his desk where I place a paper and a pen while I have the book in my hand. Derek writes down what I tell him to. Derek just can't go five minutes without commenting about something on the book. There's just so much about Hamlet that's messed up that Derek finds interesting. Everything is an experiment that Derek needs to dissect and examine. Even words, though Derek says he doesn't like to do it.

We manage to get through without strangling each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo! Two chapters in two days!... It's really not that impressive. I already had this prewritten. Anyway, I'm trying to get these up as quickly as possible. Some people are asking me questions about my story like how Chloe's necklace is blue right now and not red. The answer to that is simple. In the first book I'm pretty sure her necklace was blue at first. Then as her powers grew the amulet changed color. I'm pretty sure that's how it went. Okay! Enough of that for now. If you have any question don't hesitate to ask. I'll try my best to clear some things up. Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers!**

Chapter 5

The next two classes go off without a hitch. I meet a few other werewolves that like to tease Derek, but other than that Derek manages to be civil. Gym was interesting. There were quite a few werewolves in there who were trying to show off to all the girls and the non werewolf boys were really not making much of an impression.

Derek seemed to be the only one who didn't really care what the girls thought of him. It was really interesting to see him be the only one of the werewolves not lifting as many weights as possible and not trying to flex his muscles. I know he has them.

Something I noticed about Derek is that he likes to wear baggy clothes. I don't know why. He has an amazing body. Though, the last time I saw it he was pretty badly wounded. I never did find out what caused it, but I need to ask him. Maybe at lunch.

When lunch does come around I find Derek surrounded by others of his kind. At first I feel a little put off, but decide to just go up and get him. I promised we would eat together and, damn it, we will.

I lift my chin and put on a confident smile. I notice Tori, Rae and Liz watching me with something like admiration. The first werewolf to notice me is Nate. He punches Derek's shoulder to get his attention. It earns him one of Derek's famous scowls. "What?"

Nate points at me. "Your girlfriend is fast approaching. Better start flexing your muscles."

"Why?" Derek frowns.

Carter pats Derek's back. "It's okay, Derek. Nate, don't tease your brother. You know he's the only one of us who doesn't know a damn thing about girls. He's as clueless and hopeless as any other guy out there."

All the werewolves laugh while Derek just scowls. I walk up to Derek and smile. "Hey, Derek. Want to eat together?"

Derek grabs his lunch and glares at the others, especially his brothers. "Anything is better than being around these idiots."

Nate gasps in pretend hurt. "Derek! How could you? I thought you loved me."

"Jackass," Derek mumbles.

"Hey!" Nate calls out.

We walk out of the cafeteria and to the lawn where there are a few trees we can sit under. Derek and I pick one. I sit down and lean against the tree. "This is nice. Don't you think so, Derek?"

Derek grunts. "Sure."

"A man of few words," I mumble as I take out my sandwich.

Derek scoffs then takes a bite out of his sandwich. We sit there in silence for a while before Derek speaks. "Um, I talked to my dad yesterday when I got home. I told him how we met."

This is my chance. "Did you tell him how you got injured?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"…fine."

I beam at his response. "Okay. Then tell me."

"I don't know."

I frown this time. "What do you mean you don't know? You just said you'd tell me."

Derek shakes his head and clenches his hands into tight fists. "That's not what I meant. Whatever attacked me I couldn't see. I could feel a solid presence there, but I couldn't see it. I know it was very strong and deadly. It put me in a really rough state."

"I remember," I remember all the blood.

"Well, I'm fine now though so there's really no need to worry about it," Derek takes the last bite of his sandwich then grabs an apple.

I sigh and look down at the apple I'm holding. "So many things are going wrong lately. I don't know how we're supposed to be dealing with this. I mean, I just got attacked by some demon that could have possibly given me stronger powers. You basically were mauled by something you couldn't see. This is too much."

"Try not to think about it too much," Derek mutters.

When Derek finishes his apple he looks a little disappointed. I laugh and offer my apple. "You can have mine. From the looks of it, werewolves have pretty big appetites."

Derek shrugs and gives me an unsure look. "Are you sure you don't want it?"

"I'm tiny and I don't eat as much as you Derek," I laugh again.

Derek rolls his eyes and takes the apple. He takes a bite and hums in appreciation. I stretch my legs out in front of me and compare their length to Derek's. I frown at the difference. "Why am I so short?"

Derek looks down at smirks. "Wow. You really are short. I bet you're barely five foot one."

"I'm five three thank you very much," I cross my arms defiantly.

Derek shakes his head and takes another bite of the apple. "Maybe if you drank more milk you'd get taller."

I look up and arch an eyebrow. "So is that why werewolves are so huge. Because they drink a lot of milk?"

Derek shrugs again. "Werewolves do drink a lot of milk when we're very young. I guess it does have a part to play in it. I'm just saying it could help you grown an inch or two. It wouldn't hurt and maybe people would stop referring to you as the tiny blond necromancer."

"Maybe…" I frown at my legs again.

A few minutes later we get up to throw out trash away. As we're walking I notice a bunch of people staring at us. I notice the eyes of the other necromancers on me as well as some werewolves. I wonder what got their attention so suddenly.

Derek looks around and frowns. "What the hell are they staring at?"

Some of the werewolves look away while others continue on like it's nothing. I don't think Derek likes attention all that much. He seems like the kind of person who would rather stay off to the side where no one can see him. I'm like that two. Maybe that's one good reason we get along so well. Sort of.

I turn my face up to look at Derek's face. "Is there something we did wrong?"

Derek shakes his head and frowns at some more people who keep staring at us. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe what?" I frown slightly.

Derek keeps on frowning, but it's more like the one he gets when he's thinking really hard. "It's unusual when two people from different races to be together like this, especially when one is a werewolf and the other is a necromancer. Our kinds have never been known to get along very well."

I nod slowly and interlace my fingers. "That's not right. I don't think they should be thinking that way. I mean, I like being with you. I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not when I'm with you."

My face slowly turns red when Derek turns to look at me. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes," I squeak.

We get back inside where we throw our trash away. I turn to Derek with a nervous smile. Derek clears his throat and speaks before I can. "Um, I don't usually talk to people easily, but if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you again."

"Sure!" I beam.

Derek gives a slight smile before walking away. I barely get a moment to appreciate what Derek said before I feel someone grab me by the shoulder. I look over and see Simon. Simon smiles brightly at me. "Hey, Chloe. How's it going?"

I smile in return. "Pretty good. How about you?"

Simon shrugs. "It's okay, I guess. I hope that werewolf wasn't doing anything bad or making you feel uncomfortable."

I shake my head and look in the direction Derek went off in. "No. He's actually being civil. It's kind of hard to believe, but I think werewolves just need a little understanding and an open ear. You'd be surprised at what good people werewolves can actually be."

Simon shakes his head. "I don't know. They all seem too thick headed to really be like that."

"Sure they may be thick headed, but that doesn't stop them from having feelings," I smile then wave a goodbye to Simon.

When I get to my last class, which is my necromancy class, I walk in to all eyes turning on me. They stare at me until I get to my own seat which is near the back center. Then the whispers start. I just know they're talking about me being around Derek. I just don't understand what's wrong with me being friends with a werewolf.

Mom finally enters the class and everyone gets quiet. Mom looks around quickly before her eyes fall on me. She smiles slightly before getting into business mode. "Welcome everyone to my class. This class has been specifically designed for necromancers such as yourself. I know necromancers are few in numbers so you are the minority at this school. I don't want that to get you down though."

One girl raises her hand. "But, what do we do if one of the other races starts picking on us for it."

Mom shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. Try to solve the problem as best you can without causing too much trouble. If that is not possible then please come get me."

The girl nods then settles back into her seat. Mom goes on to explain the history and the basic abilities of a necromancer. We know a lot of this already. At least I know I do. I really don't pay much attention to what Mom is saying. Instead I stare out the window.

My eyes come across something interesting. The werewolves are loitering around in the field. I look around for Derek and find him with his brothers. From his relaxed position I can tell he really doesn't mind being around his brothers. They just annoy him like all brothers would.

Finally, the werewolves all get together in a group when the alpha approaches them. There are a couple older werewolves with him, but I think they're supposed to help with these younger werewolves. I would see how the alpha would need help with a bunch of teenage, hormonal, male werewolves.

I turn my attention to Mom again when she starts talking about how she's going to teach us how to control our powers. "Most necromancers are able to control spirits. Banishing and exorcising them are our jobs. Though we can also bring the dead to life, not fully, but as the living dead. Most would call them zombies. You have to be very skilled to do this and I think at your current level of power you won't be doing that very soon."

Another girl lifts her hand. "I heard there were other ways to raise the dead other than skill. I read in a book that it's possible to do it using special herbs and a chant."

Mom sighs. "Yes, but I don't want any of you attempting it. It's very dangerous. Even I have trouble with it."

We all nod. I know for sure I won't be attempting it for a long time. I don't think I could handle bring the dead back to life. I don't even think I want to consider it, but it might come to that. Necromancers don't have a power that can necessarily be used for self defense. Raising the dead may be the only option in some cases.

At the end of class I feel really strange. I grab onto the amulet Mom gave me. It feels a little warm. I don't know what that means. Maybe I should ask Mom later when she has time.

I'm walking out of school when a couple of male necromancers walk up to me. They stop me. The brown haired one leans down to look into my face with a lusty smile. "Hey, beautiful. You want to come with us and have some fun."

I wince then lean away. "No thanks. I actually have to go somewhere. Um, bye."

Before I can get too far away he grabs my wrist. I squeak in pain. He pulls me back against him. "Come on. It'll be a lot better than hanging around that stupid werewolf. We're your own kind."

I try to pull my hand away. "Stop it. I don't want to go with you. I would rather be with a werewolf than with someone like you."

"Someone like me?" he narrows his eyes dangerously.

I swallow hard and force down the tears in my eyes. "Just because you're a necromancer like me it doesn't mean it will make you better than a werewolf in my eyes. You're not better. No one is better than anyone else here. That's the point of this school."

The necromancer sneers. "Jesus. Blonds really are stupid."

I bite my lip to stop from crying, but it's not helping. I squeeze my eyes shut and a couple of tears escape my eyes. Then I feel my hand being release and a gasp. I open my eyes and see a huge shadow over me. I look up and see a very angry Derek.

The boy that was bothering me has been pinned to the wall. I reach forward and place my hand on Derek's arm. "Derek?"

Derek turns his head to look at me. He reaches up and brushes away the tears on my cheeks. "Did he hurt you?"

I finish wiping away the tears for Derek and shake my head. "No. He just grabbed my wrist."

Derek nods then turns to glare at the boy. "Don't come near her again."

Derek lets him fall to the ground, shaking. Derek turns to me and gestures for me to follow him. I quickly walk past the downed necromancer and stick to Derek's side. We go somewhere private no one will be able to see us.

I grab Derek's arm. "Derek? Derek, are you okay?"

"I should be the one asking you that," Derek grunts.

Something seems off about Derek. I move around Derek to look at his face. He looks flushed. His eyes look feverish and he's sweating badly. I reach up and touch his forehead with the back of my hand. I pull my hand back quickly. "Derek, you're burning up. Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so well either."

Derek turns his head away. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me! I'm really worried about you!"

Derek turns to look at me again then shrugs. He winces at the motion. I step forward, but Derek holds his hand out to stop me. "No, Chloe. Don't get any closer. Trust me. You don't want to be near me right now."

"Please tell me what's going on Derek," I plead.

Derek shakes his head. "I'm fine. Really. Just… be more careful next time."

My lip quivers, but I don't let Derek see my face. "Fine. Don't tell me what's wrong."

I turn and run away before Derek can stop me. I make it back to my room in record time. I don't even feel like going to ask Mom about my necklace anymore. I drop down on my bed and just lay there.

A few hours pass by before I hear the door opens. I pretend not to hear Tori walk in. I just keep lying there pretending to be asleep. A while later Tori turns off the lights and falls asleep. I wait until she's snoring before getting up and grabbing a sweater.

When I'm walking through the forest I can tell this was a really bad idea. I don't even know where I am anymore. I sigh and keep on walking. I don't know how I'm going to get out of here now.

As I'm walking I hear something. It sounds like branches breaking and footsteps. I move quickly trying to find my way out of this place. This was really a bad idea.

Out of nowhere a hand clamps over my mouth and I'm being held still. I let out a muffled scream…

* * *

**Alright! I have a quest for ya'll! I want to put Derek's mother into the story, but I don't know how to put her in. Should I make it Jamie or should I just create a brand new character because Derek has no necromancer blood in him and that would just contradict my story. I still want to put Jamie in along with Elena, but I want to stick true to my own story. Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Things are going to get pretty heated really soon. Some people are really going to like it and some aren't. I just know it. This story is going to be somewhat at a fast pace so get ready for things to be happening pretty quickly. So don't bite my head off when some things seem to come sooner than necessary. Now, I know I asked about Derek's mother in the last chapter and just know that I'm taking all your ideas into consideration. I won't be putting any female werewolves in my story for a least two or three more chapters. And yes, there are female werewolves in this story. There aren't that many, since werewolves are mainly a male thing, but I still like the idea of Elena or her daughter not being the only female werewolves. Anyway, I'm getting off topic here. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers!**

Chapter 6

"Damn it, Chloe! Are you always so loud?"

I look up with wide eyes. "Mmhf?"

Derek removes his hand from over my mouth and grunts. "What are you doing out here at dark, Chloe? You don't know what kind of dangerous creatures are wandering around out here."

I turn around and frown at Derek. "I could ask you the same thing."

Derek scoffs then scratches his arm fiercely. "Any kind of creature would be more afraid of me than anything else. You, on the other hand, are in more danger than me. You need to go back to your room now before it gets any later."

"Well I would, but I'm kind of lost," I look down picking at a string on my sweater.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Derek shakes his head.

I look up to snap at Derek, but then I see his face. He looks even worse than when I saw him earlier. I reach up to touch his face, but he pulls away. I hide my hurt and give Derek a look. "Come on, Derek. Tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help."

Derek shakes his head. "I doubt there's anything you can do."

As I open my mouth to respond I notice something moving under Derek's shirt. I place my hand on his chest. That's when I realize that it's not just any something moving, it's Derek's skin. His muscles are moving. I look up at Derek, shocked. "W-what's going on? W-w-what is this?"

Derek gently pushes my hand away. "It's nothing. Go back to your room."

I cross my arms and stand my ground. "Derek, you're going to tell me what's going on with you right now or I swear I'll go running through the forest yelling for help. That should bring in a lot of predators."

Derek growls sharply. "Why do you need to be so difficult all the time, Chloe?"

"Because if I'm not then you won't listen to anything I say!" I yell back.

Derek growls again, but it's cut off by a whimper. Derek doubles over in pain and wraps his arms around himself. He falls to his knees, shaking. I go to his side immediately. I see his muscles moving under his shirt and the sweating gets worse. By the look on his face I can tell he's in a lot of pain.

When Derek manages a glance at me he chokes out words. "L-leave… now… please…"

Derek saying please is something I never expected him to do. I go down to my knees and rub my hand over Derek's snaking muscles. "I'm not leaving you alone, Derek. You're in a lot of pain. Do you really think I can see you like this and just let you handle it yourself?"

"Don't…"

"Don't what?" I lean down to get a better listen.

Derek grunts. "Don't… go!"

I lean a little closer to brush away the sweat matted hair from his face. "Don't worry, Derek. I promise I'm not going to leave you."

I just sit there until Derek starts throwing up. He heaves into the bushes. Then I notice his body shifting and his shirt straining with the stress of his body changing.

"Maybe you should take off your clothes," I blush as I realize what I just said. "B-because I can s-s-see your-r c-clothes st-tretching. Y-you d-don't want to ruin y-your clothes."

Derek nods and struggles to take off his shirt. He manages with my help, but he's on his own when it comes to the pants. I don't think it's possible for someone to blush as much as I am.

When I turn back to Derek he's on his hands and knees still emptying the contents of his stomach. When there's nothing left he just dry heaves. I move toward him and rub between his shoulders blades. I lean to whisper words of encouragement in his ear. "Don't worry. You'll be just fine. You're doing great."

For what seems like hours Derek continues to be in pain. I notice his muscles moving into a different form and hair spouting from his skin. It must be really painful.

Finally, it's over. Derek lies on his side panting. I rub Derek's arm slowly. "Derek? Are you okay?"

Derek grunts again and opens his eyes slightly. He takes another deep breath before sitting up straight. "Sorry you had to see that. I know it wasn't a pretty sight. I didn't mean to ask you to stay."

I shake my head. "It's fine, Derek. I wanted to stay. I was going to stay anyway so don't beat yourself up. I'm glad you asked me to stay. Now, tell me what that was all about."

Derek pushes his hair back. "I was going through my first Change."

"First Change for what?" I tilt my head in confusion.

Derek sighs and let his shoulders slouch. "I wasn't supposed to start Changing until I turned eighteen. Changing is my body preparing to make the official first change into a wolf. It came a year early. I don't understand why though."

I sigh and stare at the ground. "At least I'm not the only one going through strange changes with my powers."

I'm surprised when Derek places his hand over mine. "Don't think like that. It's not healthy. Whatever is going on with you and your powers I'm sure we'll figure it out."

We? "We'll find out what's going on with your Changes as well."

Derek shakes his head then turns to his clothes. "I'm going to get dressed then I'll walk you back to your room."

I nod then turn to let Derek get dressed. I look down at the hand he was just holding. It feels tingly. Like I touched electricity. Then I hear Derek putting on his clothes.

When Derek is done he silently walks up next to me. "Let's go."

I jump at the sudden sound of his voice. "Jeez, Derek. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

Derek shakes his head and starts walking. When he notices I'm not walking after him he looks over his shoulder with an eyebrow arched. I stand there a little nervous. "Um, I know this is stupid, but I'm not all that great in the dark."

Derek rolls his eyes and holds out his hand. "Come on."

I stare at the hand for a moment before stepping forward and placing my hand in his. Derek's hands are so warm and large. When his fingers wrap around mine they feel so right. I feel warmth spreading through my entire body.

Derek turns and starts walking. It's a silent comfort. I know Derek's there and he'll be looking out for me. I just like the feel of our hands together like this. My cheeks get warm.

As we walk I notice Derek's hand flexing a lot in mine. Like he's testing out the feeling. I look up with a slight frown. "Derek… Um, are you uncomfortable holding my hand?"

Derek's head whips around to look at me. "No. Of course not. It's just that I've never really been close enough to a girl to actually hold hands. I'm not used to it. That's all."

I nod then look at the ground. "Me too. I'm not exactly a guy's first pick."

Derek mumbles something under his breath before speaking up. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?" I answer.

Derek clears his throat. "Do you mind sitting here for a second? I want to ask you something."

I nod and sit on a fallen tree. "What is it?"

"This is going to sound weird, but I was wondering if you would mind talking to me every once in a while," Derek shuffles his feet nervously.

The question surprises me. I shift a little then smile, a little confused. "I don't mind that at all. It would be a pleasure, but do you mind telling me what brought this up all of a sudden?"

Derek sits next to me and lets out a heavy sigh. "There's no one else to talk to in my Pack and I need someone to bounce ideas off of. My brothers can't focus for more than five seconds so they're out. The rest of the males only care about working out and impressing the women. The females only care about finding a good strong male and having pups."

I nod slowly and smile more sincerely. "Alright. I don't mind talking. I want to talk to you more anyway."

Derek nods and smiles too. "Thanks."

That smile takes my breath away. It's so beautiful. I swallow hard and say so. "You should really smile more. It does you a whole lot of justice."

"Huh?" Derek tilts his head in confusion.

I giggle. "Aw! You look like a confused puppy."

Derek growls. "Is that supposed to be some kind of werewolf joke?"

"Most definitely," I nod, still giggling.

Derek stands and crosses his arms. "Maybe I should just leave you out here by yourself. Maybe it will teach you a lesson to treat the people who help you better."

With that Derek takes off into the darkness. I gasp and stand. "Derek! You jerk! You know I can't find my way back to my room without you!"

All of a sudden I'm lifted up by two strong hands. I get through the culprit's shoulder. I look up at dark hair. "You're such a dork."

Derek shrugs his shoulder. "Quiet or I'll drop you."

I huff and stay quiet. I know Derek would drop me and I don't feel like getting a bruise on my butt today. I just wonder how long it's going to take to get back.

When we finally reach the tree line Derek sets me back down on my feet. I stumble a little from the blood rushing from my head. Derek catches me before I fall. He pulls just a little too hard and I'm pulled against his chest.

I didn't know this is how it feels to be held by someone, especially being held by, not a boy, but a man. I look up into Derek's eyes and feel my breath get shallow. Those bright green eyes are staring straight into me.

Derek looks like he's searching for something. I guess he finds it because he starts leaning in. I let my eyes flutter close as I feel the light pressure of Derek's lips on my own. I sigh in relief. I didn't even know I wanted to kiss Derek that badly. It must have been one of those denial things.

It ends too soon when Derek pulls away first. I try not to let the disappointment show on my face, but I was never someone who could easily hide my emotions. I'm one of those people who's an open book.

Derek sees my expression and light brushes my cheek with his thumb. "You need to get back to your room before you get caught out here with me. I don't want to be the reason you're already getting a bad record. Your mother would probably chew you out then tell my dad."

I nod, but I still can't help, but feel a little disappoint. Derek leans down for a soft kiss. It's very light and sweet, but it has a lot of feeling behind it.

"Goodnight, Derek," I whisper.

"Goodnight, Chloe."

I slowly pull my hand out of Derek's before turning and quickly heading toward my room. I feel so excited I know I won't be able to get to sleep now. I seriously didn't think Derek felt that way about me. I'm so glad because I think I feel that way about him too.

When I get back to my room I close the door as quietly as possible and kick of my shoes, pants and sweater before dropping into bed. I snuggle into the warmth of the blankets. I touch my lips lightly and a smile spreads across my face.

I fall asleep thinking of one certain green eyed werewolf. I dream about our two kisses over and over. It was so perfect, not exactly how I imaged my first kiss would happen, but still perfect.

Honestly, I didn't think I would get my first kiss for a while. I'm not exactly the most desirable person in the world. I'm really shy and I hardly think I'm that good looking. I'm surprised Derek is that interested in me

The next morning I wake up feeling incredibly rested. I sigh as I remember last night and sit up. I jump when I see Tori's already awake. She gives me a hard look. "Where did you go last night?"

"Huh?"

Tori rolls her eyes and moves to sit on my bed. "Don't play dumb. I know you were only pretending to sleep. I saw you leave. I want to know where you went and who you went with because it looks like you did something really great from the glow on your face."

I touch my face on reflex. "T-there's nothing to t-t-t-tell."

Tori narrows her eyes. "I thought you said friends told each other everything. I just want to look out for you, Chloe. You're my friend. Liz is one of the only good friends I've ever had. I feel like you are too. Please, just tell me."

I sigh and pull my knees up. "I went out for a walk and I ran into Derek. He was having some issues so we talked for a while and, well, we kissed."

Tori's eyebrows go up into her hairline. "You _kissed_?"

I blush. "Yeah. It was my first kiss."

Once again, Tori's eyes narrow. "He didn't force you to, did he?"

I shake my head. "No. Of course not. I wanted to kiss him. It was just different from how I thought my first kiss was going to happen. It's not a bad thing though."

Tori watches me for another few seconds before nodding. "Alright. I don't really like the thought of you being with a werewolf, but I'll just find a way to deal. As long as you're happy."

I beam. "I am."

"Get up and take a shower," Tori stands and heads toward the door. "Class starts in thirty minutes and you don't want to be late."

Tori leaves and I get out of bed. I get my clothes and towel then head into the bathroom for my shower. I get undressed and make the water as hot as I can take it. Today is going to be a cold day. I can just feel it. It's also going to be stressful. I really hope Derek doesn't think last night was a mistake. That would be too much for me to handle.

When I reach my first class I take a deep breath and head inside. Derek's already there staring out the window. I swallow hard and walk over. I notice Derek's shoulders get tense then relax when I sit next to him. He turns to me with a strange look in his eyes. I smile, ignoring the look. "Good morning, Derek."

Derek grunts then turns his body to me. "Um, Chloe… about last night-"

"You don't think it was a mistake, do you?" I cut him off.

Derek looks a little shocked, but then he shakes his head. "No. Not at all. I thought you might think it was a mistake. I would have thought you would go for a guy like that Simon kid. Not someone like me."

I reach over and place my hand on Derek's. "Listen, Derek. I don't judge people on their appearances or what they are. It's what you do and how you do it. The way someone makes me feel sets them apart and I really like you, Derek."

Derek lets out a sigh of relief before wrapping his fingers around my small hand. "I'm glad."

I feel butterflies in my stomach. "I'm just glad that you're such a great person on the inside and out."

Derek smirks. "So you're saying that my looks also played a part in why you chose me."

I feel my face getting really hot. "That's not what I meant- I mean you are good looking- I mean-"

I just stop talking and pout. Derek pokes my protruding lip with a chuckle. I stop pouting, but I still feel embarrassed. My face is cooling down enough for me to look at Derek again. He looks really content watching me with amusement in his eyes.

Then I look down at out interlaced fingers. I smile. Then the teacher walks into class and we have to let go of each other's hands. We keep stealing glances at each other the entire time.

Somehow we manage to finish our report by the end of class. We walk out of class with people giving us strange looks. I don't even care at this point. Derek grabs my hand when we pass a group of werewolves. He gives them a look and they turn away quickly.

We keep walking, but I can tell Derek's really tense now. I look up at the scowl on his face. "Derek?"

Derek looks down at me and his expression softens. "What's wrong, Chloe? Is something bothering you?"

I shake my head. "No. Nothing's bothering me, but I can tell something is definitely bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Derek sighs and runs his free hand through his hair. "It's just… I don't like people staring at me. I don't know what's so strange about us holding hands. It's not a bad thing. Right?"

"Of course it isn't," I respond immediately. "Please tell me you agree with me."

Derek squeezes my hand reassuringly. "You're right. I guess it's just getting on my nerves a little. I'm not used to all the attention. Maybe we should go somewhere after school where no one can see us."

"That would be nice," I let the tension in my shoulders go.

We walk into our next class where Clay and Simon are sure to be. Derek groans when he sees Clay messing with Simon. "Great. I forgot he's in this class. He's going to give me a lot of crap about this."

Once we walk into class we hear howls from the hall and inside the class. Derek growls. "Damn it!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright! Here is the newest chapter! This is getting more into the main plot so get ready to start asking a lot of questions. Also, I think I got the idea for Derek's mother, but I'm still a little unsure of all the details. If ya'll can send me some more ideas it would be great, but I think I got most of it down. Anyway, I should be bringing in the rest of the characters in either the 9th or 10th chapter. It depends on how I continue the story. Without any further delay I present to you chapter 7! Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 7

When we get to our seats Clay is on Derek's case. "Way to go, bro! You got a really cute one."

Derek rolls his eyes then slides into his seat. I sit next to Derek. Simon leans over and taps my shoulder. "Hey, Chloe. What's up with you and Derek holding hands?"

I blush. "Well-"

All of a sudden the school starts to shake. Derek reaches out and grabs me just as the light overhead drops down where I was just sitting. I look up to see Simon backed away with a shocked look on his face.

Clay grabs Derek's shoulder. "Let's get these kids out of here."

Derek nods and turns to me. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

I nod and grab onto Derek's hand. I look at Simon. "Simon, help us get everyone out."

It takes Simon a second to snap out of his shock, and a slap to the head by Clay, for him to get moving. He goes around to the panicking students and calms them down. Derek grabs a few that are still shaking in fright. Clay literally pushes others out of the room. Soon enough everyone is rushing outside.

When we're standing outside. I cling onto Derek's arm until I see Tori and Liz. They rush over to us. Liz hesitates when she sees me with Derek, but then a smile breaks out on her face. "I'm so glad you all got out of there without any injury. I don't think I could have healed all of you."

Clay runs up to Derek. "Derek, dad wants you. We need to gather our people."

Out of nowhere Mom appears next to me. "Chloe, come with me. We need to get together with our people."

They try to pull us in different directions, but we refuse to release each other's hands. Clay and Mom give us a look. I give my mom a look. "Mom, listen, I know you want to gather your people, but maybe we should get everyone together in one place. It will take less time if we just group people together."

Derek nods. "That's true. We don't have time to organize everyone and I think it would be best to get everyone informed as soon as possible."

Another violent shake hits and nearly makes me fall. Derek grabs onto me and makes sure I don't fall. I smile up in gratitude. Then another shake hits. There's a loud cracking noise. My head starts to throb for some reason.

I gasp and grab my head. Derek grabs me as my legs give out from under me. "Chloe! Chloe!"

My vision starts to go black. A bunch of little lights floating around me. A deep green one is floating right in front of me. My body feels really light. I look around then see a huge white cloud appear overhead. I stare wide eyed at it until it starts to billow around the lights.

One by one they start going out. It feels like a blow to the chest with each one. I feel like something is breaking with each one. It can't be possible that they're dying. Could these be souls? That would make sense…

It gets closer to me. I try to run, but I can't. When it gets closer I hold up my hand and wish for it to go away. I'm surprised when it actually does move back. I keep pushing it back with my mind until it's completely back. I notice that the lights that were gone don't come back and I think that makes me the saddest.

The black vision slowly fades away. A bright light hits my eyes and finally I look up at a blue sky. I hear a lot of yelling and screaming. I blink a few times before my vision returns to normal. I feel strong hands on my shoulders.

I look up into concerned green eyes. "Derek?"

Derek wraps his arms around me. "Thank god you're okay, Chloe. You really scared me there."

"But what happened?" I blink a few more times.

Derek shakes his head and points ahead of me. "Some white cloud thing appeared out of nowhere. It came toward us. When it touched someone they dropped and so far none of them have gotten up again."

I feel really sad when I hear that. I wrap my arms around Derek tightly. "Derek, it was their souls. Those lights I was seeing were their souls. That white cloud put out their souls. It ate their souls or something. They're dead and they're not coming back."

Derek tightens his grip around me. "It's okay, Chloe. I'm here for you. Tell me what you need."

"I need to know that everyone is okay," I whisper.

Derek nods then lifts me into his arms. We go around searching for everyone. Derek finds them in a circle near the tree line. I notice Tori doubled over crying over something. When we get closer I notice it's a person.

I gasp when I notice the blond curls. Derek sets me down. Tears run down my face when I see that it's Liz. I drop to my knees and reach out to touch her, but Tori slaps my hand away. "Don't touch her!"

More tears spill out. Derek growls at Tori. "Don't snap at her!"

"This is intense."

I jump at the sudden voice. I look around until my eyes fall on a translucent Liz. I gasp and fall back. My eyes go back to the body in front of me then to the Liz floating in front of me. "You're supposed to be dead."

Everyone turns to look at me. Liz just smiles. "I am. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. Maybe if I had reacted sooner I would still be alive. Can you please tell Tori I'm sorry for leaving like this?"

I nod then turn to Tori. "T-tori? Um, Liz says she's sorry for leaving you like this."

Tori looks up. "She's here?"

"Yes," I swallow hard.

Tori sniffs a few times. "Liz? I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I'm really sorry."

Liz shakes her head and just smiles sadly. Then she fades away without saying another word. I turn to Derek and cry into his chest. It takes a long time for me to stop cry, but I refuse to let go of Derek.

When I feel like I'm about to fall asleep Derek shakes my lightly. "Chloe, I'm going to lift you up. Okay? I need to find the adults. Whatever is happening to you and your powers might be able to help us. Okay?"

I nod slightly. "Okay."

Derek lifts me up and starts carrying me. I open my eyes slightly and see the worried eyes of Clay on me. "Hey, girl. How are you doing?"

I shake my head and sigh. "Everything's all going so wrong."

Clay sighs and looks forward. I look around and don't find Simon and Tori. They must still be with Liz. She must have been a really good friend to both of them. I feel really bad that I wasn't able to do anything for either of them.

Finally, Derek stops walking. I look up. Derek's looking straight forward. I turn to see so many bodies lying on the ground. Derek makes me turn my head toward his chest. I sob quietly. That's something no one should have to look at.

Derek starts walking again. Then we stop when we get to some hushed voices. Then I hear Mom. "Chloe!"

I look up at Mom's worried face. I try to smile, but it's not working. "Hi, Mom."

Mom looks up at Derek. "What happened to her?"

Derek shakes his head. "I think it would be best for her to explain it to you herself."

Mom nods and motions for Derek to follow her. When we move farther I see the other adults. Derek sets me down on the ground. I lean against a tree and pull my knees up to my chest. I refuse to meet anyone's eyes.

"Derek, what happened?"

That sounds like Jeremy. Derek grunts. "Chloe?"

I sigh and shake my head. "I don't know. After the second tremor, my vision went black and I started seeing these white lights that looked like flames. I figured out they're actually souls. I saw that white cloud swallowing the souls of those who died. Whatever that thing was went straight for the soul."

"Has this happened before?" Mom asks.

I nod. "Once. Before when the demon attacked me."

"Why didn't you say anything?" someone snaps.

Mom snaps back. "Don't talk to her like that, Diane. She's already been through enough. I'm sure she was just scared of what was happening to her. Chloe? Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

I shake my head. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Derek, can we talk in private for a minute," Jeremy asks.

"Sure, Dad," Derek gently releases me.

I feel really cold and empty without Derek right next to me. Mom comes over and sits next to. She takes my hand and holds on tight. "How are you holding up, Chloe?"

"I'm just fine," I force a smile.

Mom nods and pats my hand. Then Derek comes back and sits on my other side. He grabs hold of my hand. Mom gets up and goes to talk to the other adults. I lean my head against Derek's shoulder. "What did your dad want to talk to you about?"

Derek shakes his head. "It's not important right now. I want to know how you're doing."

I close my eyes. "There were so many dead bodies. I have a headache because there are so many lingering spirits everywhere. They're not going to go away until their deaths are avenged."

Derek puts his arm around me and holds me close. "Don't worry. I'm here for you. Just like you were there for me. Without the bleeding out part though."

I crack a small smile. "Right."

Out of nowhere three shadows stand in front of us. I look up and see Derek's brothers. Nate is grinning down at us. He plops down on Derek's other side and pats his shoulder. "It's about time you got a girlfriend. I was starting to think you would never find someone who wasn't afraid of you. Not to mention someone who isn't one of our kind. Lucky guy."

Derek pulls me closer. "Chloe isn't afraid of werewolves."

I look up and smile. "Right."

Nate stops patting Derek's shoulder and stares at me. Clay and Carter get a weird look on their faces. Then they start what sounds like whimpering. Derek holds me even closer and growls at his brothers. "Stay away you three. Clay, you already have Elena."

That seems to snap Clay out of whatever he was doing. Nate and Carter are still going at it. Nate reaches out to touch me. "Let me just play with her hair. Just a little."

Derek growls even more viciously. "Go find some other girl to harass, Nate."

Carter crouches down next to me. "Can we go for a walk?"

Derek finally gets annoyed enough before he lifts me up and starts running into the trees. I let out a squeak of surprise. Derek keeps running until I can't see the others anymore.

When we're far enough away Derek sets me down. He catches me before I fall from the sudden change. I look up a little annoyed. "What was that all about?"

Derek runs his hand through his hair. "Chloe, how much do you know about werewolves?"

"Not much," I admit.

Derek nods then sits on a log and motions for me to do the same. "Okay, listen. Despite what everyone might think about werewolves, we would actually love to be accepted by the other races. We're really close knit so we're loving enough, but when it comes to acceptance and love from someone on the outside then we tend to get… weird."

"'Weird' how?" I'm a little worried about the answer.

Derek sigh and lets his shoulders slump. "We tend to get desperate for attention. We're kind of like dogs in a sense. We'll do whatever we can to please that person that isn't afraid to be with us werewolves. That's what got my brothers acting strange. Only a werewolf's mate can fill that void that so many of us have."

I nod slowly then remember something. "Who's Elena?"

"Clay's mate," Derek grunts.

"I don't get the whole mate thing," I mumble.

Derek nods slowly then rubs his neck uncomfortably. "A mate is someone the wolf chooses. A werewolf can be with someone without the wolf choosing them, but it wouldn't be true love. A mate is the only person the werewolf can ever love and be with. There's no chance of cheating or anything like that. A mate is the only person a werewolf can ever have pups with. It's a really serious matter to us."

I nod then I get really depressed. What if I'm not Derek's mate? Then that means we would have to eventually break up. I don't know if I could handle that. Derek makes me feel so safe even if we don't know each other all that well.

Derek grabs my hand and makes me look at him. "Chloe, don't take it the wrong way. Those kinds of things take time. Most werewolves don't find their mates until later in their lives. I'm not going anywhere."

I smile. "Thanks, Derek."

A smile spreads across Derek's face. "Before you, no one has ever told me thank you."

"That's because you've been doing things for me without asking for anything in return," I lean more heavily against Derek.

As we sit there I feel Derek getting more comfortable. I'm so glad he can be so relaxed with me. Derek turns to me with a nervous expression. "Hey, Chloe?"

"Hmm?" I smile.

Derek clears his throat. "Would you…um, would you be my girlfriend?"

My breath hitches. I look up with a silly grin on my face. "Yes!"

Derek grins too and wraps his arms around me. He leans down and presses his lips lightly against mine. I return the kiss without hesitation. Then it gets deeper when Derek tilts my head more. I feel his tongue press against my lips. I open my mouth slightly.

Derek's tongue pushes into my mouth. I moan at the taste and feel of it. I wrap my arms around Derek's neck to bring myself closer. Derek places his hands on my hips. I feel myself being lifted to straddle Derek's lap. I press myself even closer.

Finally, Derek and I break away from each other breathing hard. I lean my head down on Derek's shoulder while he strokes my hair. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I nod and snuggle in closer. "You don't know how much that means to me."

Derek wraps his arms even further around me. "Chloe, you need to get some sleep. I know you're tired. You need to get some rest. I promise I'll watch over you."

I nod without lifting my head. I yawn widely then let my body relax and drift off into the darkness of my dreams.

* * *

**So, I was thinking about doing a chapter in Derek's POV. I'm not used to writing in a guy's point of view so it should be a good challenge for me. I don't know if it will sit well with all of my readers. It's going to introduce a side of the story that is unique to Derek, not to mention that perverted wolf his. I think it will add some much needed humor to the story. If it goes well then I will alternate between POVs. Let me know what you think! Until next time! Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the newest chapter of The Academy. It's going to be in Derek's POV so it's going to be different. I don't know how it will appeal to all you readers so just give me your opinions. I really liked writing in this POV and I hope to do it more often. I think I'll bring in Derek's mother sooner than later so expect it in the near future. Anyway, I am going to stop this blabbering and get on with the story because I like the way it's heading. I just wonder if I'm moving the story too fast or not. It really doesn't matter because it's just the way I'm writing this story. But I digress... READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 8

**DPOV**

I watch as Chloe slowly drifts off into sleep. I can't believe I actually managed to get her to accept being my girlfriend. After the way I yelled at her and treated her, it's a shock she isn't afraid of me. I think that's her problem. She's too trusting.

As I'm holding her, I adjust Chloe's position so she isn't straddling me. It makes the wolf whine in protest, but I don't want Chloe to feel awkward when she wakes up.

Just a few minutes later I hear someone approaching. I take a deep breath. It smells like Dad. I pull Chloe even closer to myself. "What is it, Dad?"

Dad walks out into view with a curious look on his face. "So, is she the one?"

I look down at Chloe's angelic, sleeping face. "I think so. I want her to get used to being with me before I get even get close to telling her. She already has enough to deal with. I don't want to stress her out even more by telling her she's my mate."

Dad nods in understanding. "Just make sure to take good care of her. This could do more for us than you think."

"What do you mean?" I ask while nuzzling Chloe's soft hair.

Dad sighs and shakes his head at me. "If the rest of the races can see that this girl isn't afraid of you then maybe they'll start thinking we're not so bad after all. Maybe then we'll start to be able to assimilate. I want it so we're not alienated anymore."

I nod and take a deep breath. Strawberry and vanilla. My favorite. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to tell the Mom, aren't you?"

A wicked grin spreads across Dad's face. "Why, Derek? What would make you think I would keep such a think from your own mother? She will be so ecstatic. Her youngest is finally growing up. You know she was really starting to worry about you. So was I, actually. Now you're cuddling with this cute little necromancer."

Chloe grumbles something that sounds suspiciously like 'I'm not that little'. It makes me smirk. Dad chuckles. I look up with a slight scowl. "What?"

"You're mother is going to thoroughly enjoy this," Dad turns to walk away.

I sigh and pull Chloe even closer. I look down at my sleeping mate. I really hope she takes it well when I tell her she's my mate. I don't know what I will do if she rejects me.

**She won't.**

I roll my eyes. _You can't really know that._

**Stop being so pessimistic. She is our mate and we won't let anything happen to her. No one will take her away and we will make her love us. She is our Chloe.**

_You do know she's a person, right? Not a possession?_

**You need to stop thinking so negatively. Whenever she looks at us her breathing increases and her body temperature rises. She is more than attracted to us. She wants us.**

_Just be grateful she's so stubborn and has an angry streak. Otherwise we wouldn't have had the opportunity to have her. Chloe is ours because she chose it. If she decides she doesn't want us when I tell her she's our mate that's totally her choice. I'm not going to force her to stay with me._

The wolf growls. **Do not lose our mate. She is ours.**

I growl in return. Damn it! I hate it when the wolf does that. Now he's staking his claim on Chloe. Sure she's my mate, but I don't want to force her to do anything she's not ready for and I'm not going to make her accept it. It doesn't matter if it does hurt me.

As I'm sitting there holding my beautiful mate I just close my eyes and breathe in her scent. I know my brothers are going to want to be around her more often because she's not afraid of werewolves. They're going to be like lost puppies. Thank god Clay has a mate already.

When Chloe starts to stir she moans then her eyes flutter open. She yawns then stretches like a kitten. She leans her head against my shoulder and smiles softly at me. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not too long," I murmur back.

I lean down for a kiss which Chloe happily obliges too. Her lips are so soft and warm. Chloe sighs then leans against my again. "I really don't want to go back, but I know people will get worried. Like your dad."

I shake my head. "Don't worry about him. I've got it covered. I'm more worried about what your mother might think."

Chloe looks up with a bright look in her eyes. "Derek? Do you really want to be with me? You're not doing this just to make me shut up and leave you alone?"

I pull her closer to me when the wolf growls at how she could even think that. "Chloe, that's not why I'm with you. You're willing to put up with me even though I'm such an ass all the time. You don't mind putting up with my temper. I just want to thank you for even giving a damn."

Chloe wraps her arms around my neck. "Your welcome."

My mate leans up to kiss the bend of my neck. I lean down and return the favor. Then I nuzzle her neck. Chloe giggles and pulls me even closer. "You really are just like a puppy."

I pull back and give her a look. She just giggles and nuzzles into my neck again. It feels really nice. I lift Chloe bridal style and make my way back to the academy.

When we get there I'm met by the howls of my brothers and a few other werewolves. I roll my eyes. I glance down at Chloe and see she's blushing a bright red. I chuckle and take her to her mother. I look down again to find Chloe dozing off again.

I find Jenny talking with the other adults. It looks like they're trying to figure out what's happening and what must have caused the smoke and the deaths. I'll interrupt them because they need something else to think about.

Jenny turns around and sees me with her daughter. A look of panic enters her eyes, but then it disappears to one of determination. "Can you tell me what you're doing with my daughter?"

"She was feeling a lot of stress lately and she needed to get some sleep," I pull Chloe closer to my body.

Jenny nods then gestures for me to follow her. We walk into the academy and to the infirmary. I set Chloe down on one of the beds. I brush her hair away from her face. "You care for her."

I look up and meet Jenny's eyes. "She is the first person to not be afraid to put me in my place. Well, the first non werewolf."

Jenny takes Chloe's hand. "Listen, I don't know how I feel about a werewolf being around my baby so much. Forgive me if this offends you, but your kind doesn't exactly have the best track record."

I scowl at the accusation. "A few werewolves throughout history do some bad things and suddenly we're labeled the bad guys. I don't think it's right of you to make such harsh accusations when your own kind has had an even worse history."

"You can't blame me for those mistakes," Jenny counters.

"Like you can't blame me for things other werewolves I don't even know did," I scowl then look down at Chloe. I take her soft hand in my larger one. "I don't blame Chloe for what those select necromancers did in the past. I know I'm not ideal, but I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

Jenny watches me while I watch Chloe. Then she sighs in defeat. "You love her, don't you?"

I tense for a second before rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "I don't know. I guess I do. It's awkward for me to talk to someone I don't know about this."

Jenny nods then looks at her daughter one more time. "Please take care of her. I'm not particularly happy about this, but I tell really want to take care of my baby. Make sure she's happy."

Then Jenny leaves the room. I sigh and drop down into the chair next to Chloe's bed. I keep her tiny hand in mine. Then she wakes up about an hour later. She looks up at me and breaks into a smile. That beautiful smile is what always gets my heart going.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from doing something important," Chloe yawns then sits up.

She pulls me so I'm sitting on the bed next to her. She leans forward until our lips are almost touching. I lean forward the rest of the way. Chloe moans into the kiss. She wraps her hands around my neck to bring me closer. I wrap my arms around her waist while she brings hers all the way around my neck.

The kiss gets extremely heated and I can tell the wolf is getting a little too excited. **Take her! Take her now! No one is here. No one will know. She is more than willing.**

I frown at the wolf then pull back slightly. When I look at Chloe her face is flushed and her breathing is labored. I lightly brush Chloe's cheek before going in for another kiss. This one is just as deep as the last one. She moans into my mouth and plays with the hair at the base of my neck.

When I pull back suddenly Chloe frowns up at me. "What is it?"

I scowl and look over my shoulder. "GO AWAY!"

Snicker comes from outside the door. Nate pokes his head into the room. "What's the matter, Derek? Are we interrupting something?"

Clay and Carter both walk into the room with a large grin on their faces. I notice Chloe bury her face into my chest. "I'm so embarrassed."

Nate walks over to me and slaps my arm. "Way to go, Derek! I didn't think you had it in you. Just wait. Soon you'll be doing the horizontal tango."

Chloe squeaks with shock that he would actually say that. I just growl at Nate while shoving him back. "Don't just go around saying things like that, Nate. It's going to get you punched in the face."

Nate comes back over and looks around at Chloe. "So, is my brother any good? If not I'm more than willing to give you a good time."

A vicious growl rips through my chest. Nate stumbles back a few feet and blinks. "Whoa! Sorry, bro. I really didn't mean it. I was just kidding around. Don't take it seriously. I'm not going to touch your girl."

I clear my throat when I feel Chloe's small hand on my arm. I turn with a lighter expression on my face. Chloe looks up at me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," I place my hand over hers then turn to my brothers. "Can you give us a second?"

They agree quickly and leave. I turn back to Chloe who leans forward and places a chaste kiss on my lips. "Do you want to tell me what's the matter?"

I put my arms around Chloe before kissing her forehead. "As a werewolf I can get pretty territorial. My wolf didn't like it when my brother tried to get close to you like that."

"Your wolf?" Chloe tilts her head in confusion.

I smile and nod. "Yeah. The wolf inside my head. It's a werewolf thing. It's like having a second consciousness."

"Having two consciences seems like it would be a tough time," Chloe mumbles.

I shake my head and sigh in annoyance. "It's actually the opposite. The damn wolf can be really inappropriate sometimes. A lot of the time actually. Sometimes it gets to the point where I just get angry at myself. I know it sounds strange. The point is that the wolf can just get… it has a dirty mind sometimes and it bugs me."

"So if you start having dirty thoughts you have someone else to blame it on?" Chloe crosses her arms and gives me a pointed look.

"Now that you put it that way, you make it sound really bad," I mutter to myself.

Chloe giggles. "It's okay."

Chloe moves herself onto my lap and leans her head on my shoulder. She sighs and closes her eyes. I run my fingers threw her hair. "What's the matter, Chloe?"

"I just like being with you," Chloe mutters with a blush on her cheeks.

I kiss her forehead lightly then pull back just as Nate runs back into the room with an excited look on his face. "Derek! Guess what? I'll tell you anyway! Mom's coming home sooner than expected. She'll be back by the end of the week."

"Why?" I ask.

Nate just grins slyly. "Dad told Mom about Chloe and she was so excited she couldn't help, but make the sudden change. All the other females are really excited to meet Chloe too. They want to know what she did that they didn't to make Derek fall for them."

A light blush appears on my cheeks. I turn away and glare out the window. "Whatever."

Nate chuckles. "You know it's going to be bad no matter what you do, Derek. Make sure you warn Chloe about our mother."

With that Nate saunters out of the room successfully making me annoyed, nervous and afraid all at the same time. Then I feel small hands fist my shirt. "Derek, are you afraid to introduce me to your mother?"

I shake my head. "No. Of course not. It's just that my mother isn't exactly the subtlest person in the world. She's one of those mothers that loves to embarrass their children. I swear that's where my brothers get it from."

Chloe giggles then wraps her arms around my neck. "Don't worry. I'm sure it will be alright."

"If you say so," but I'm not so sure.

I know Mom is going to torture me with this new development in my life. I think I need to tell Chloe she's my mate before I Mom gets here. If I don't I know Mom won't let it go until I do tell her. It gets really annoying really quickly. Now's a good a time as any.

"Hey, Chloe?" I start.

Chloe turns her head so she can look at me. "Yeah?"

I clear my throat and continue. "There's something I need to tell you. It's something that's really important and I don't know how you're going to take it."

Chloe's face starts to fall. "What is it?"

I lightly stroke Chloe's cheek. "Why do you sound so sad?"

A tear manages to fall from the corner of her eye. "I don't know."

It's a lie. I know. I lean forward and press my lips against hers. She responds by wrapping her arms around my neck. I pull back after a few minutes trying to regain my breath.

Then Chloe pulls back and averts her eyes. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

I swallow hard and let out a heavy breath. This is it. Whatever I say now will decide how our relationship will go. I have to just go for it and hope for the best. "Chloe… you're my mate."


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright my peeps! Chapter 9 is up. This is where I slow things down some more, but then it also picks up, but not really. I don't know if that makes sense. I also noticed that I didn't get that many reviews on the last chapter. I don't know if I should take that as a hint and not write in Derek's POV anymore, but I really liked doing it so I will. Anyway, I know I don't ask for many things, but some more reviews wouldn't hurt that much. I am putting a 10 review minimum before I put up the next chapter. Okay, enough of my ranting. On with the chapter. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 9

**CPOV**

Time seems to just slow down and stop. I stare up at Derek with wide eyes. He seems to be shifting uncomfortable under me. I think he's nervous. Why would he be nervous? He just told me I'm his- HE JUST TOLD ME I'M HIS MATE!

My jaw slackens and I just stare at Derek in shock. I honestly did not see that coming. Derek looks away from me. "I can understand if you don't want to be with me. Being mates is a big commitment and I don't want you to feel trapped. I can give you your space if you want-"

I don't let him finish. I throw myself at him and kiss him roughly. Derek wraps his arms around my waist. I pull back and pace my forehead on Derek's. "Don't be stupid, Derek. I'm glad."

Derek meets my eyes. "Really? You don't think it's strange or too possessive?"

I shake my head and smile. "I was more afraid that I wouldn't be the one. I'm really happy that I am. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you there to comfort me when I needed it."

Derek's strong arms wrap around me completely and hold me close. I let my head on his shoulder and let out a sigh. Derek strokes my back soothingly. "I need to tell you everything that entitles being my mate so you know just what you're getting yourself into."

"Okay," I snuggle even closer.

After a while we break up and kiss once more before deciding to leave the infirmary. Derek walks me up to my dorm before leaning down for another kiss. I smile contently at him before turning and running up the stairs.

I can't believe how relieved I am. I didn't know I was worried so much about me not being Derek's mate. It would have been hard for me to accept, but I would have if it was for Derek's sake.

When I get to my room I find Tori sitting on her bed looking sullen. "Tori? What's wrong?"

Tori jumps slightly then looks up to glare at me. "Jeez, Chloe. Give me a heart attack, why don't ya?"

I give an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but you seemed a little out of it. Um, do you want to talk to me about it?"

Tori sighs and goes back to staring at the floor. "I lost my best friend. Liz is gone and there was nothing I can do. On top of that my mom things I'm weak because I'm sad she's gone. GOD! How messed up is that?"

I suddenly feel very sad remembering that Liz really is gone now. I swallow hard and go to sit next to Tori. "It's okay to feel sad. You have a right to morn the loss of your friend. I've only known her for a little while, but I know she was a great person and she will be missed. You can cry if you want."

Tori looks up with tear filled eyes. "You're a necromancer. Is she here right now?"

I look around the room and shake my head. "No. She isn't here. I saw her right after she died. She faded away. I don't know where she went, but I'm sure she'll show up again. When she does I promise to tell you."

Tori wipes her eyes and nods. "Thanks… and I'm sorry about being so aggressive with you lately. I guess I have a problem with controlling my anger. I just don't think being with a werewolf is the best idea."

I sigh and shake my head. "I don't know what's so bad about it. There really isn't any turning back now though. Derek just told me I'm his mate and I accepted."

Tori's eyes widen slightly before her face firms. "Chloe, you can't just walk into those kinds of things without thinking about the consequences. Once you accept being a werewolf's mate there's no turning back. Haven't you heard that wolves mate for life?"

"Of course I know, Tori and I still accepted because I-I l-lov-ve him," my face slowly turns red at the admission.

Tori arches a perfect eyebrow. "You love him? You just met the guy, Chloe. You can't just love someone just like that. It takes time for those sorts of things to happen."

"I know, but with Derek I feel really safe and at home in his arms," I smile as I think about being held by Derek in his large, muscular, warm arms.

Fingers snap in front of my face. I blink a few times then turn to a grinning Tori. "You've fallen hard, didn't you? Thinking about it now I think this will be a great thing for me too. Those werewolves are pretty hot. Do you think you can set me up with one of Derek's brothers? It should piss off my mom really good."

I giggle. "Wow. You really bounce back quickly. I'll see what I can do."

Tori lets out a small laugh. "Alright."

Then it gets into one of those comfortable silences. It's good that I found a friend in Tori. I think she's going to be someone that I'll need to stick with if I want to survive this school and handle everything that's been happening to me lately.

After a while it starts to get dark and we decide to go to sleep. I wake up the next morning feeling a little more refreshed. I didn't expect to. I didn't think it would be getting much sleep after what happened only just recently. I can feel a lot of the spirits of the dead lingering around.

I sigh then get up to take a shower. I look at myself in the mirror before entering the hot shower. When I finish I walk out drying my hair. I see Tori standing at the door with her arms crossed. I walk over. "What's the matter, Tori?"

Tori looks over her shoulder in a panic. A chuckle reaches my ears from through the door then a voice with a southern twang. "I don't like being lied to, miss witch."

A chill runs down my spine. I instantly wish Derek was here. My entire shakes with fear. The door is slowly pushed open and it reveals a smirking Liam with Ramon standing behind him looking like he would rather be somewhere else.

They slowly enter the room. Tori gets pushed back onto my bed by Liam as he stalks toward me. Ramon holds Tori while Liam pins me against the wall. "Why don't we have some fun, cutie?"

I squeeze my eyes shut tight as tears squeeze out. I really wish Derek was here. I really want Derek here. I want my mate-

All of a sudden I don't feel Liam close to me anymore. I cautiously open my eyes and see a large, hulking figure standing over the scowling form of Liam. The figure looks over his shoulder at me with bright green eyes. I gasp and throw myself at him. "DEREK!"

Derek grabs me and holds me close to his body. He strokes my cheek gently. "Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

I shake my head and bury my face against his chest. "No. You came before he could do anything."

Derek nods and turns his piercing glare at Liam. Liam gets up and gets ready to pounce, but just then two pairs of hands grab him and throw him down. I look up to see that Tori has also been released by none other than Nate. The other two holding Liam are Carter and Clay. They look upset.

Clay turns Liam again and punches him hard in the gut. He then grabs Liam by the collar and slams his fist into his jaw. Clay stands over Liam with a vicious scowl on his face. "Don't you know not to go around messing with a werewolf's mate? One that is practically our sister."

Ramon clears his throat. "Can I please go? I wasn't the one who thought of this. Liam talked me into doing it. I didn't want to."

Tori goes up to Ramon and gathers some magic in her hand then punches Ramon in the gut. Ramon grunts and doubles over. Tori grabs Ramon's collar aggressively. "Like hell you didn't want to do it. You were pinning me on the bed and tried to stick your tongue down my throat."

Ramon grunts. "Damn, you hit hard."

Nate snickers and smirks at Tori. "You're a feisty one. I like that."

Tori looks at Nate then smirks. "Well, you have good taste."

Derek groans and rolls his eyes. "Can you not do this now, Nate? Take these two to Dad and let him know what happened. Clay, Carter. Help him."

Clay grabs Liam roughly by the shoulder then pushes him out the door. Nate grabs Ramon and literally kicks him out. Tori lets out a giggle. Nate flashes her a grin before sauntering out of the room. Carter gives me a sympathetic smile before leaving with his brothers.

Once they're gone Tori quickly makes her exit saying something about needing to know what's going to happen to Liz's body. Then Derek and I are alone.

Derek turns me to look at him and he smiles. Then he pulls me in close and holds me tight. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if something were to happen to you."

I wrap my arms around him and snuggle closer to Derek. "I'm fine. Thank you, Derek, but how did you know I was in trouble?"

Derek pulls back only far enough to look into my eyes. "I was already on my way to see you when I felt this overwhelming feeling of dread hit me. Then I thought of you and I just knew something bad was happening to you."

"Well, I was sort of really wishing you were here not too long ago when Liam was getting closer to me," I mumble then turn my face into his chest.

"You were scared, weren't you?" Derek caresses my hair.

I nod. "Yes."

A few tears slip out as I begin to sob. Why does all of this always have to happen to me? I don't know what I did for everyone to start targeting me. I just want to be in a happy relationship with Derek without having to worry about looking over my shoulder all of the time. Then again, this is the supernatural world.

When my crying finally stops Derek pulls me back enough to look me in the eyes. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you."

I smile. "Thank you."

Derek leans down and out lips touch with such a spark that it makes me gasp. I moan and Derek leans down further to deepen the kiss. I rise onto my toes and wrap my arms around Derek's neck.

Then we hear someone clear their throat behind us. We break apart quickly and look to find Derek's dad standing at the door with an amused smile on his face.

Derek clears his throat to speak while I hide my blushing face against his chest. "Hey, Dad. What do you want?"

"I want to ask why your brothers were dragging those two idiots Liam and Ramon toward HQ with such morbid expressions. Especially Clay. But seeing that you're busy-"

"They tried to rape Chloe," Derek growls while tightening his hold on me.

There is an immediate shift in the air and I turn to see a really dark look on Jeremy's face. "Well then. It seems like I'm going to have to give those two a proper punishment for trying to commit such an atrocious act against my future daughter-in-law."

Now I'm blushing harder than ever. I guess what he's saying is the truth. I am Derek's mate and that means we'll be together forever. No matter what. That would obviously imply we would most likely get married at some point. I mean, what girl doesn't dream about her wedding?

The Jeremy is gone and Derek sits on my bed. He pulls me onto his lap while I lean my head against his shoulder. "I like this. Being here in your arms, I mean."

Derek grunts and starts nuzzling my neck. I giggle. "What are you doing?"

"Oh… um, I was mixing my scent with yours," Derek pulls back with a light blush on his face. "It's a werewolf thing. We use our noses a lot more than any other species. Our scent is one way to warn other wolves that a person is already mated."

I nod and wrap my arms around Derek's neck. "Then go ahead and continue. I find it adorable and sweet."

Derek doesn't hesitate to continue. He starts kissing and nipping at the skin of my neck and nape. I giggle and moan at the sensations he's giving me. Then another knock at the door disturbs us from our bonding time. Derek gives a puppy dog pout which I find really cute.

I give Derek another caste peck before getting up and going to answer the door. When I open it Simon is standing on the other side. I smile kindly. "Hi, Simon. Is there something I can help you with?"

Simon sticks his hands in his pockets. "I was just wondering if you were doing anything later."

My heart constricts. I hear a low growl coming from behind me. In front of me Simon stiffens visibly. I smile apologetically at Simon. "Sorry, Simon, but I think you should leave. Find Tori. I think she needs someone to talk to about what happened to Liz. She's taking it pretty hard."

Simon nods slowly before turning and quickly leaving. As soon as I close the door I go back over to Derek and sit back on his lap. Derek buries his nose in my hair. "You smell like strawberries and vanilla."

I giggle. "So I've been told."

Derek flashes me a rare grin that leaves me breathless before stand with me in his arms. I let out a surprised squeak before Derek sets me down on my feet. I glare up at Derek and slap his arm. "Give a girl some warning next time you decide to do something like that again."

"I'm sorry," Derek leans down to kiss my nose then twirls a piece of my hair between his fingers.

I sigh and cave. "It's okay. Just warn me next time."

Derek brightens. "Deal."

We leave my room while holding hands. Once we get outside we see a bunch of people loitering. A lot of them are whispering and talking about what had recently happened to the school. Derek pulls me close as he notices some people staring at us. I look up with a worried expression. "What's the matter?"

Derek growls softly. "People are starting to wonder why we're holding hands. It won't be long before rumors start floating around."

I sigh and lean in closer. "I don't care about their rumors. I just want to get through today. I can feel so much negative energy left over from what happened the other day and the spirits are getting restless. I don't know how to handle it and it's giving me a headache."

Derek looks down with concerned eyes. "Do you want me to take you to your mother? Maybe she knows some trick to help with that."

"That would be nice," I smile appreciatively.

Derek leads me in a direction I assume my mom is at. As we're walking I notice more and more people staring at us. I move closer to Derek and he wraps his arm around me. "What are they looking at?"

Derek says this loud enough for the people watching us to hear. They turn away immediately. He leads us away quickly. We find Mom at the training grounds with one of the other division heads. I think he's the sorcerer Kit.

Mom notices us walking toward her immediately. "Oh, Chloe! What's the matter, sweetie? Are you okay? Are you feeling better?"

I smile reassuringly. "I'm fine."

Derek nudges me gently. "Don't lie to your mother."

Mom gives me a look. "Chloe… is there something that you need to tell me?"

I sigh and give Derek a glare before turning to my mom. "I've had this bad headache for a while. I don't know why though. It might be all the lingering spirits in the area."

Mom nods slowly then looks at my amulet. "That amulet I gave you should help you with that. You just need to activate a higher level of its power. I have a book in my study that you can use to help you do that. I can't do it because it's resonated with your spirit energy. You have to do it yourself. I'll bring the book to your room later."

"Thanks Mom," I smile brightly.

"No problem, but tell me if the headaches get worse," Mom gives me a stern look.

I chuckle nervously. "I promise, Mom."

Derek and I walk away to let the adults get back to their business. Derek takes me to the edge of the forest where he sits down and pulls me onto his lap. I lean my head against his shoulder and raise my hand to play with the hair at his neck.

I close my eyes when I feel Derek's large warm hands rubbing up and down my back and arms. I sigh contently. "Chloe."

I look up when Derek says my name. He leans down and gently places his lips on mine. I return the kiss without hesitation. I tangle both hands in his soft black hair.

All of a sudden a loud shriek fills the air. Derek and I pull apart mostly because I jump about a foot from the sudden sound. Derek pulls me closer to him a groans. "Oh great! I thought she wasn't supposed to get back for another week."

I look over my shoulder to see a short redheaded woman bouncing on her feet and staring at us with a star struck expression. I turn back to Derek. "Derek, who is that?"

Derek looks away with a desperate expression. "My mother."


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's chapter 10. I wanted to make this one a little more fun, but it doesn't stay that way completely through the chapter. I'm adding more drama and suspense to the story too. It's all going to tie together eventually so trust me on this. I know what I'm doing. Also, I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I'm having a bit of writer's block. I hate it. It usually takes starting a new story to get out of a funk like that so that's probably what I'll do. Anyway, just like before I am requesting at least ten reviews before I upload the next chapter. I don't think it's unfair. It just makes me feel like I'm not wasting my time writing this story. But enough of my whining. Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers!**

Chapter 10

Derek's mother comes running and giggling gleefully toward us. I can hear a groan come from Derek. Like he already knows this is going to be a very unpleasant experience for us. Knowing Derek doesn't really have that many reactions to too many things, I have to believe him.

When the beautiful red haired woman rushes toward us she stops just a few feet away and grins widely. "Aw, Dery! Your mate is absolutely adorable! She's a necromancer, isn't she? I can tell by how tiny she is."

My face turns red at the statement. In both embarrassment and indignity. Derek sighs and waves his hand loosely at his mother. "Chloe this is my mom Jaime. Mom this is Chloe. My mate."

Jaime goes down to her knees and gets to eye level with me. "You know, I think attraction toward necromancers must run in the family because I'm one too. Derek is so much like his father."

"Stop it, Mom," Derek grunts with a slight blush on his face.

I giggle. "It's okay, _Dery_."

"I really hoped that you'd forget that," Derek looks away with an annoyed expression.

"Well, I did, but your mom reminded me," I smile sweetly.

Jaime takes my hand between her two. "Listen Chloe, I know Derek can be an idiot and a brute sometimes, but I swear he is the sweetest boy in the world. He and his brothers are nothing, but a bunch of softies."

"_Mooommm…_"

I look over Jaime's shoulder to see Nate standing there with an indignant look on his face. Jaime looks over too and grins cheekily. "What is it, Nathaniel?"

I let out an amused giggle. "Nathaniel?"

"It's Nate, Mom!" Nate throws his hands in the air.

"Not according to your birth certificate," Jaime mocks in a sing-song tone.

Carter steps forward and places his hand on his brother's shoulder in a comforting way. "Don't even try, Nate. You know you'll never win. Besides, right now is about Derek and his precious little necro mate."

Jaime turns back to us with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "So, Chloe. Is my boy any good at kissing? How far have the two of you gone?"

My face turns a bright red color. Before either of us can respond I hear a deep chuckle. I look up to see Jeremy walking toward us. Jeremy gives Derek an amused look. "Sorry, Derek. I couldn't stop her. She asked me if I knew where you were and I just said you were close. She used her friends to find you."

Derek just glares at Jeremy. "You didn't even try."

"Clay!"

The new voice shocks me again and I jump and even let out a squeak. Jaime giggles. "She's so jumpy. Don't worry, darling. That's just Elena. That's Clay's mate."

I look up to see Clay embracing a tall and beautiful woman with long blond hair. I can't really tell from here, but I think she has blue eyes. Her stomach looks like it's ready to explode. "She's pregnant?"

Jaime nods and turns back to me with a kind expression. "I want all my sons to be able to have the happiness Clay has with Elena. I was starting to lose hope, but I'm glad Derek found you."

Derek tightens his grip around my waist in an almost possessive way. I place my hands over his and return Jaime's smile. "It's more like I found him. Literally and metaphorically."

Jaime gives her son a curious look. "What does she mean, Derek?"

Derek just grunts and that doesn't sit well with Jaime. She reaches over and grabs Derek's ear then twists so hard even I flinch. Derek lets out a whimper while Jaime yells at him to not keep secrets from his mother. I notice laughter then.

I look up to see Carter and Nate doubled over in laughter while Clay just has an amused smirk adorning his face. Derek has a look on his face that makes him look like a puppy that was just kicked. I giggle and lean over to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Jaime beams. "That's so cute. Oh! Why don't you two kiss and I'll take a picture of it. That way we'll be able to cherish the moment forever."

"No," Derek refuses straight out.

Jaime pouts as she holds up a camera she had in a purse I didn't notice before. "Please, Dery. Just one picture. You're still so new to this relationship and your kisses are still sweet and innocent. Later on they'll be full of nothing, but lust and passion. Just one picture."

Derek growls. "No!"

"Don't growl at me young man!" Jaime flicks Derek's nose.

I giggle while Derek's brothers howl with laughter. Finally Jeremy comes up to Jaime and pulls her away. "Now now, Jaime. Try not to suffocate Derek and his mate."

Derek pulls me closer if that's even possible and buries his face in my hair. I hear him take a deep breath and let out a contented sigh. Jaime giggles. "I'll let you two be alone for a little while longer before bombarding you with more questions of your relationship."

Both Derek and I have the grace to blush at her words. I know I'm going to have a lot of questions to answer. Instead of answering I just nod shyly and bury my face against Derek's neck. Derek strokes my back lovingly as he obviously approves of this gesture.

Once Derek's family, and the other werewolves that gathered, are gone, Derek tilts my head back for another kiss. Just then I see a flash of light. I jump a little and turn to see Jaime holding up a camera with a wide grin on her face. "This is going over the fireplace along with your brother's first kiss picture."

I turn to Derek. "What does she mean?"

Derek groans in exasperation. "When Clay first started going out with his mate, Elena, Mom followed them around until they kissed and she took a picture of it. It's on display on top of our fireplace. Clay keeps destroying it, but Mom has the original so she just keeps printing it out and putting it up. Now we're going to be her next victims. There are also pictures of us when we were little too."

I shake my head and smile brightly. "I don't mind. I think it's really cute."

"Of course you can see them when Derek brings you over to meet the rest of the pack officially," Jaime calls over her shoulder as she runs to catch up with her mate, Jeremy.

Once we're alone again Derek wait's a few minutes with his head tilted. Then he leans down to kiss me again. I wrap my arms around his neck and giggle into the kiss. "Your family seems like a lot of fun."

"You find it amusing, but they really know how to get on my nerves," Derek grumbles as he leans down to kiss my neck.

I sigh happily and let Derek continue what he's doing while I stroke his soft black hair. I moan when he hit's a particularly sensitive spot. Derek looks down at me and arches an eyebrow. I blush and bite my lip. Derek goes back to kissing that one spot.

Then Derek switches to nibbling and the feeling gets even more intense. I moan again and I try to keep it quiet, but it just feels so good. Man, the things Derek can do to me. I feel so alive and protected in his arms. It's only when someone clears their throat behind us when Derek and I finally break apart.

I look over my shoulder and see Simon standing there awkwardly. Okay, I know Simon can be a sweet person, but lately I feel like he's been doing nothing, but interrupting us during a special moment like this is really going too far.

I look up with a slightly frustrated expression. "What is it, Simon?"

"Um, do you think we can go for a walk?" Simon shifts uncomfortably under Derek's deadly glare. "There's something I would like to talk to you about."

Derek wraps his arms tighter around me. I sigh and lean my head on Derek's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Simon, but can we do that at a later time. I want to spend some more time with my boyfriend."

Simon's fists tighten at his side and he gives me a tight smile. "Yeah, sure. That's no problem. I guess I'll see you around then."

Once Simon has walked off Derek growls and turns my head to kiss me deeply. "I don't like that he keeps trying to take you away from me. When am I going to get alone time with you without having to worry about something interrupting?"

I wrap my arms around Derek's neck and pull him in close for another deep kiss. This one lasts until I need to pull back for a breath into my burning lungs. Not a second after I regain my composure Derek pulls me in for another one.

My head is reeling by this point. I feel Derek's tongue lick my lower lip before I open my mouth to let him in. I gasp and pant as I try to keep up with Derek's passion.

When Derek finally gives me a break I place my forehead against his chest while I catch my breath. That was seriously the most intense kiss I have ever experienced. Granted I haven't really been kissed before Derek, but still. That was some kiss. I've never had a feeling like it before.

After a few more minutes my breathing goes back to normal. Derek doesn't look like he needed to bother. That must be because of the werewolf's stamina. A blush spreads across my face as a dirty thought crosses my mind. I bury my face against Derek's face.

Derek strokes my back soothingly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to go overboard like that."

"It's okay," I mumble into his chest.

Derek leans down to kiss the top of my head then tucks a stray lock of hair behind my ear. He leans down to whisper in my ear. "If you like, we can stay here and do that some more if you want."

His words send shivers down my spine. I swallow hard at the dark lusty look in his eyes. I lean forward and peck Derek's lips lightly. Derek grabs the back of my head and pulls me harder against him. He fists my hair and makes me tilt my head back so I can deepen the kiss.

I let out a moan and this spurs Derek on even further. He pushes his tongue into my mouth. Derek adjusts my position so that I'm straddling his lap. I press myself closer so I can feel his hard chest. I can't believe how much muscle Derek has. That's just one of the perks of having a werewolf as a boyfriend and a mate.

Finally Derek lets me go. I can still taste Derek's saliva in my mouth. It's oddly really erotic. I lick my lips and smile shyly at Derek. "We need to kiss like that more often."

Derek chuckles and runs his fingers through my hair. "If that's what you want."

"It most definitely is," I giggle.

Then Derek lifts me up while standing himself. Once he's up he sets me down on my feet. I sigh and wrap my arms around Derek's neck. Derek leans down for one last kiss before we start walking.

Just as we're about to enter into a clearing Derek starts to growl. He pulls me against him just as something flies by my head. I gasp and turn to see a shadow moving between the trees. I turn up to Derek. "What is that, Derek?"

Derek gives me an uncertain look, but he speaks anyway. "They're bounty hunters that have been after my kind for as long as we have existed. They must have tracked us here and have decided to make me their next target. This isn't good."

I feel the color leave my face as Derek continues to speak. By the time he's done I'm shaking with fear. "What are we going to do?"

Derek picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. Then he turns to run in the direction his family went in. Well that definitely answers my question, but it still doesn't stop me from crying out in surprise.

The trees and surrounding area become blurry. I feel blasts of air going past my face a lot. What are those? I really hope those aren't what I think they are.

Derek finally comes to a stop when we enter into some sort of compound. Derek sets me down onto my feet and I stumble. Derek catches me before I can fall on my butt. I give Derek a look. "What did I say about warning me before you do something like that?"

"Would you rather ask me if it was okay and give the bounty hunters more time to aim and shoot us?" Derek throws back.

Almost immediately I know Derek regrets his words because he sees the tears building in my eyes. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly. I bury my face against his chest while he whispering sweet and comforting words to me.

_Click!_

The bright flash of light startles me. I turn to see Jaime holding up a camera with a silly grin on her face. "Oh! This is just too cute. Derek, you really should have found a mate sooner. Who knew you were a big softy?"

Derek scowls. "We just ran into some bounty hunters."

Jaime's face instantly becomes serious. "We need to go talk to your father then. You are more than welcome into our home, Chloe."

With that Jaime walks away. I look up at a huge house. It's actually more like a mansion. I look up at Derek. "This is where you live?"

Derek shrugs. "Most of the pack lives here. There are other little huts around the property where some families live, but yeah. I live here. It's not that impressive, is it?"

"Yes it is!" I exclaim.

Derek shakes his head then grabs hold of my hand. "Come on, Chloe. We need to go talk to my dad and I have a feeling that you just got more involved than I would have liked."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Derek sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Bounty hunters have a hard time trying to capture one of us. It's not easy trying to find our weakness, but when they do they use it to the fullest. They'll figure out sooner or later that the way to get to me is through you. My mate. They'll target you and use you."

I bite my lip. "Am I being a burden to you?"

"No!" Derek cups my face in his hands and makes me look at him. "No, you're not. I'm just saying that those bounty hunters will do whatever it takes to capture one of us. Even if it means using a werewolf's mate."

"What am I going to do?" I sniffle.

Derek takes my hand again and starts walking toward the mansion. "I'll protect you so you won't have to worry, but because I know you're stubborn and say you don't want me risking myself, I'll find a way to make sure you don't have to worry about anything."

I just smile. "You know me so well."

Derek smirks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! I'm posting this up even though I only have nine reviews on the last chapter. It's the only time I'll make an exception because I really wanted to put this one up. This one is getting back on topic regarding the story. I know I went a little off before, but I'm getting back on track and I feel my writer's block lifting. It's a good thing... Anyways, this chapter is going to be more informative. I read a review saying that I should do that more so I will start explaining more things. I just like the family side of the story. Derek's family to be more specific because they're so much fun. Anyway, I'll give you a break from my random blabber. Please read and enjoy. Remember, ten reviews are required if you want the next chapter to come out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 11

Derek and I walk into the mansion and I'm in total awe. Derek takes one look at my face and chuckles. "Come on, Chloe. It's not that impressive. I guess it would be if it was just me and my family, but the entire pack lives here. It can get pretty hectic."

"But it's still bigger than anywhere I've ever lived," I stare wide eyed at a really expensive looking crystal chandelier.

Derek pulls on my arm to lead me toward a set of double doors. He pushes them open and I'm hit by a wave of sound. Derek visibly flinches as well. "I told you."

Inside there is a huge room filled with werewolves of many ages. They notice is and many of them turn to stare as we walk through. I feel really awkward being the only one not a werewolf here. Derek glares at them until they turn away.

We keep on walking until we reach another door. Derek opens it and lets me through first. There's an office inside and in this office is Derek's mother and father. They look like they're in the middle of a serious talk. At first I feel we should leave, but then Jeremy sees us and motions us in. "There you two are. Jaime told me about your run in with the bounty hunters. I hope you're not hurt, Chloe."

I shake my head. "I'm fine. Derek made sure of that."

I glare at Derek while he returns it. Then Jeremy chuckles. "Alright. Why don't you two sit down? There's something I need to tell you anyway. Chloe, this pertains mostly to you."

Derek tightens his grip on my hand. "What is it?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you," Jeremy motions at two chairs in front of his desk.

Before I get the chance to sit in one of the chairs Derek sits and pulls me onto his lap. Jeremy chuckles and Jaime 'Awws'. Derek wraps his arms around me then looks at Jeremy expectantly. "What is it?"

Jeremy sits forward with his hands interlaced on the desk. "I only just found out about this. Chloe, your mother discovered something in her books not too long ago. She just called me and told me about it. In one of her older necromancer books there are stories of an angel of death choosing a very powerful necromancer to bless with a special power. The angel only appears every five hundred years.

"It's been told in a prophecy that when this happens an apocalypse is coming. One so great it could wipe out the entire human population. When I say human I mean those who aren't supernaturals. The world is supposed to be plunged into darkness and demons will roam the Earth."

"But what do I have to do with this?" I ask.

Jeremy sighs then turns to Jaime. She steps forward with a concerned expression on her face. "Sweetheart, during the ceremony a few days ago you've been experiencing strange things, haven't you?"

"Yes," I nod.

Jaime nods then sits on the edge of the desk. "Well, from what I've heard, you're able to see souls. Now, souls and spirits are two different things. Someone's spirit is something that can be seen by anyone, even if they are not a necromancer. A haunting is a good example of that. But a soul is different. Hundreds of years can go by before someone comes along that has the ability to see souls and they're not even born with the power. They have to be given it by the angel of death."

I swallow hard. "So that thing that attacked me was the angel of death?"

"Yes, and apparently it has chosen you for the prophecy," Jaime stands and goes to a bookcase and pulls out a thick book. "I read up on what your mother found out. It seems that you are the key to survival. Your power is what is going to save us. I'm sorry to say that humans don't have spirits that are as strong as a supernatural's so they probably will die out. The world will be left to the supernaturals. Of course, we supernaturals are not completely safe."

"Then what's the point of this power?" I mumble.

Jeremy stands and grabs the book from Jaime. "When the academy was attacked there was a thick fog that would kill anyone that it would touch. That's what we though, anyway. In actuality, it stole the souls of those it touched. It left behind their spirits. That is why the necromancers have still been able to see those who were supposedly dead."

Jaime sits in the empty chair next to us. "Chloe, the soul is a powerful thing. Being able to see them is only part of what you can do. If I'm correct, and what the books are telling me is true, then, unlike any other necromancer before, you would be able to truly bring back the dead.

"I-I c-c-can b-bring back the d-d-dead?" I gasp.

"Even if they have been dead for years," Jaime grasps my hand and makes me look her square in the eye. "You can bring back the innocent students that were taken from us so suddenly."

I shake my head. "But what about their bodies? If they've been dead for years, wouldn't their bodies be decayed? That would be even worse. Living in a body so mangled and incomplete."

Jaime just smiles. "That is the power of a soul."

There's a silence heavier than any weight someone could throw on me. I knew this power was something special, but I didn't think it would extend this far. If what I'm being told is the truth then I would be able to bring Liz back. And if I did that I'm sure Tori would be really happy. So would Simon and Rae.

Derek place his hand over mine. "Try not to force yourself to take it all in too fast. Let it sink in on its own."

I nod and lean my head back against Derek's shoulder. "I'm already seeing souls. Now I find out that I'm able to bring back the dead even if they've been gone for years. That's a power no mortal should have. It's just too much pressure."

Jaime crosses her legs and chuckles. "Yes, that's true. That's why you'll only ever use your powers if, and only if, it's absolutely necessary. You were already a powerful necromancer before. I think this puts you on a whole other level."

"I don't even know how to start figuring this out," I squeeze my eyes shut in desperation.

I feel a cool hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes to see Jaime's face bright with a smile. "Don't worry. I already asked your mother if I could train you. Since she's already extremely busy dealing with the situation at the academy and also teaching the necromancers. She's not going to have enough time to give you the one-on-one time you need."

"Oh… o-okay," I nod slowly.

Jaime pats my shoulder then stands. "Good. Now, on to the matter of the bounty hunters."

Jeremy sits back down and places the book in his hands on the desk. "Derek, did they see Chloe?"

"Most likely," Derek nods.

"I was really hoping that wouldn't be the case," Jeremy sighs then leans back in his seat. "Well, I've been hearing rumors that they've recently been having relations with an organization that does experiments on supernaturals. I think they call themselves the Edison Group. They don't show any mercy or sympathy to any supernatural, especially to werewolves. I think they're trying to plan something big considering they've never tried to take one of our own so close to our base."

"Not to mention the son of the alpha," Jaime puts in.

Jeremy grunts in response. "It can't just be a coincidence that this is all happening so close to when the angel of death attacked Chloe, then the fog stole the souls of those students. Something is definitely up and I'm not liking this one bit. Though, I think Chloe is in more danger now that she has been seen with my son by the bounty hunters. You know what that means, right Derek?"

Derek tightens his grip on me. "Yeah. What are we going to do about it, Dad?"

Jeremy looks at me with a calculating eye. "Since Jaime needs to train her anyway, I'll ask her mother if she can move here. I'll ask around if one of the females doesn't mind Chloe staying with them, but for now she can stay in one of the spare rooms."

Jaime beams. "Yay! I won't be the only necromancer among a bunch of werewolves anymore. I'm sure it's going to be a lot of fun. Don't you think so too, Chloe?"

I jump when I hear my name. "Oh, uh… yes?"

Jaime giggles. "Oh! You're just so cute. Don't worry, sweetie. It's going to be great."

Jeremy throws me a sympathetic look. "Derek, why don't you take Chloe and introduce her to the rest of the pack. There's something I want to talk to your mother about."

Derek grunts and stands while setting me on my feet. "If you want your alone time with Mom all you had to do was say so, Dad."

Jeremy chuckles. "Alright. Get the hell out so I can have some alone time with my woman."

Even I giggle at the banter between father and son. It seems like they have a really light relationship. I wonder if all werewolves are like this. It seems like they all really like to just have fun and do whatever they want. That's what I get from Derek's brothers at least. I don't know when the last time was that Derek let loose. Then again, I haven't known him all that long.

Derek look down at me once we're out of Jeremy's office. "Listen, Chloe, I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll protect you as best I can from those bounty hunters since I can't protect you from what's happening with you and your powers."

I smile and move onto my toes to give Derek a light kiss. "Thanks, Derek, but don't be too hard on yourself. I don't want you to get hurt either. Okay?"

Derek nods then smiles. He leans down for another kiss, but before our lips can touch he's tackled to the ground by his brothers. Then I feel some gentle hands on me. I look up to see three beautiful women. One of them is Clay's mate, Elena. "Please come with us, Chloe."

"W-w-why?" I bite my lip when I hear my stutter.

Elena just smiles. "Please. We just want to talk to you. I don't know how long they'll be able to keep Derek away from you and I really want to get to know my future sister-in-law."

My cheeks turn red. "Um, o-okay."

Elena chuckles then takes my hand. "Don't worry. I just want to talk. I seems that my mate has taken a liking to you. It's not something that happens very often."

"What?" I tilt my head.

"Clay doesn't usually take a liking to strangers so easily," Elena continues to smile as she leads me away from the wrestling brothers. "That and I want to get to know to girl that finally managed to break Derek's tough guy act."

Elena, and the two other werewolf females lead me into another room with more women. Elena makes me sit on the floor where there are a bunch of pillows. Elena does so too, but it look awkward because of her large belly.

When we're all settled in everyone is staring at me. I feel uncomfortable and I feel a blush spreading across my face. Elena reaches over and places a hand on my shoulder. "So, how did you and Derek meet?"

I'm a little surprised by the question, but I answers anyway. "It was the night before I arrived at the academy. Um, I was taking a walk in a nearby forest. I saw Derek lying on the ground with some wounds on his chest. I tried to help him, but he was being stubborn and a jerk. So I finally managed to make him let me help him. Afterwards, he just walked off without saying thank you."

Elena smirks. "Sounds like Derek. Still, how did you manage to deal with his temper. He has a pretty bad one."

I twiddle my fingers. "I've been told I have a pretty bad temper too. Mostly by my mom. I guess we just canceled each other out."

Elena nods slowly then gets a wicked look in her eyes. "So… how far have you two gotten. Has he gotten you in bed yet?"

I squeak in surprise. "No! Of course not. I only just found out I'm his mate."

"Werewolves tend to move quickly so I'm warning you now," Elena pats her swollen belly before smiling again. "Clay and I were together only three months before I found out I was pregnant. It took him two months before that to finally get me to agree to be his mate."

I look at Elena's stomach. "Wow… that is pretty fast. Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?"

Elena shakes her head. "No. Werewolves don't trust human doctors with this sort of thing so we turn to our healer which is a shaman. We do whatever we can from there."

"I see…" suddenly I get a weird tingly feeling through my body.

Then my vision slowly turns dark. I squeeze my eyes shut and rub them. Then I start to see souls again. I gasp and keep rubbing my eyes. The souls becoming easier to see. Then is see one in front of me that's really curious looking. I gasp when I see three of them.

My vision becomes normal again. I flinch when the light hits my eyes all of a sudden. Elena is looking at me worriedly. "What's the matter, Chloe? Are you okay? Your eyes suddenly went dark?"

I blink a few times then look at Elena. "Oh, I think that was… did you know you're having twins?"

Elena gasps and places her hands on her stomach. "What!"

I bite my lip and try to make myself look smaller. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm coming into some new powers and I don't really know how to use them yet. I promise they're not putting your babies in any danger. I just saw that there were two souls so close to yours and I just assumed…"

Tears appear in Elena's eyes. "Oh my god… I'm having twins. I can't wait to tell Clay. He's going to be so happy. Do you know if they're girls or boys?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. I wasn't able to check. I don't even know how to."

Elena nods then takes my hand. "Thank you. This is such a pleasant surprise. I really do like you. I think you'll be a great mate to Derek. If you even need any help with anything don't hesitate to ask. Although Clay is going to insist he do it for me."

I smile shyly. "Okay… um, do you know how far along you are?"

"About eight months," Elena beams happily while patting her belly.

"Wow, so it won't be much longer then," I smile slightly at the thought of seeing baby werewolves.

Elena leans forward to look closer at my face. "Do you plan on having pups any time soon?"

Pups? Oh, right. That's what werewolves call babies. It's a little strange, but I have to admit that it's actually really cute. But back to the question. "Um, I guess so. I don't think having any so soon would be a good idea for me. Not with everything that's been happening lately. It wouldn't be safe for anyone."

"I suppose you're right," Elena sighs.

The door opens and closes as Jaime enters the room. She sees me and smiles. "Are we all getting along here?"

Elena nods. "Yes. I'm just asking Chloe some questions and trying to get to know her better. We were just talking about pups and if she planned on having any soon. Her answer was obviously no."

Jaime pouts. "Aww, but I want more pups running around. They're so cute. Especially because they like sleeping in little puppy piles. You should have seen my boys when they were little. They loved to sleep in a little pile in a corner of Jeremy's office. They were so cute. I think I have a picture of it somewhere."

"You have pictures of everything, Jaime," Elena jokes.

Jaime just grins and reaches into her purse. "As a matter of fact. I have them right here. Including the new pictures I took of Derek and Chloe."

My cheeks burn red as pictures are passed between the women in the room. I see a picture of Derek and his brothers. It must be recent. Then I see another one of a younger Derek. He's wrapped in a towel and lying on the ground with a pout on his face.

I giggle and call Jaime's attention. "Jaime, when was this picture taken?"

Jaime looks and grins. "This was when Derek was five. Jeremy and I took the boys swimming. Derek didn't want to though. He just wanted to sit under a tree and read. Such is the mind of a little genius. Anyway, his brothers snuck up on him and threw him into the water. They kept tackling him so he couldn't get out. When he did finally manage to he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He sat on the ground pouting and until he dried off."

I smile at the picture. "He's still a stick in the mud, isn't he?"

"Yes, but now he's your stick in the mud," Jaime hands me some more pictures.

As I look through more pictures I come across one that just melts my heart. Jaime and Elena notice me staring at the picture and lean over to get a look. I can see their eyes go soft as well. Who wouldn't go soft over this picture? It's Derek and his brothers lying in a puppy pile in a corner with a blanket thrown over them. They're all so tiny and adorable looking. I'm a little biased though because I think Derek looks the most adorable.

Jaime gives me a sneaky look. "If you want, you can take it and blackmail Derek with it."

I chuckle nervously. "Well, I want it, but only because I think it's so cute. It's so funny because now they're so huge and nothing but muscle. Here they're tiny and still have baby fat."

Elena gets an evil twinkle in her eyes. "Then you better give me a copy to blackmail Clay because I have no problem with it."

This is really nice. I've never really had people to interact with like this. It was usually just me and my parents when I was very young. Then it was just me, Dad and a nanny. Then it was my parents again after Mom came back, but our relationship was really rocky.

Now I have this. I was already glad I met Derek before. After meeting his family I feel that feeling multiply ten times. Sure I had friends in school, but nothing like this. I'm able to be whatever I am with these people and they won't judge me. I think I'm really going to enjoy living here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Whoo! I think that's three in a row. I'm so proud of myself. I can feel the writer's block finally lifting. I'm going to write as many chapters as I can before the inspiration starts to leave me. It literally took me like three hours to write this chapter. That's pretty good timing if I do say so myself. Anyway, this one is getting a little more into family life, as well as Derek's story, but the drama is going to pick up again. Most likely in the next chapter. The more intense parts of the story are coming up. Anyway, ten reviews are what is required for the next chapter to be posted. Now, please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 12

After another few minutes of having girl time the door opens to reveal a really upset looking Derek. His brothers stand behind him looking winded and satisfied.

Jaime looks up at her sons with a twinkle in her eyes. "Come here boys. I'm just showing the ladies some of the pictures I took of when you were younger. Chloe has the best one."

Derek frowns slightly and makes his way over to me. He looks down at the picture I'm holding and I swear a blush touches his cheeks. I'm not really able to tell because he explodes on his mother. "Don't go around showing people these sorts of things, Mom!"

Elena takes the picture and waves it at Clay. "Oh, _honey_! I think might want to give me a back and foot massage before I decide to make copies of this picture and hand them out to every male in the pack."

Clay goes over and stares at the picture. Then he grins nervously. "Anything for you, Elena. You and our pup."

Elena gasps and grabs Clay's hand. "We're having twins."

Clay's face goes blank. "What?"

Elena turns to me with a bright smile. "Yes. Chloe was somehow able to tell me that we're having twins. It would explain why I'm larger than normal. We're having twins. Two little pups."

Jaime turns to me with a curious expression. "How exactly were you able to tell that?"

I feel Derek settle down behind me and wrap his arms around me. "Does it have something to do with your new powers?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah. I was suddenly able to see souls again and when I did I saw there were two souls really close to Elena's. I can only assume that it was her soul because she was the closest to me. I saw two little souls and I'm just guessing she's going to have twins."

"Do you know if they're both healthy?" Clay asks in a serious tone.

I think really hard. "They seemed like they had really strong souls. They were really bright. Brighter than any other. Probably because they haven't been born yet."

Jaime places her hand on my shoulder. "That's wonderful. You've discovered another purpose for your powers. Elena should have told you that we don't have any doctors that could tell us those sorts of things. There are other women here who are pregnant and don't know the numbers or even the genders. It's one of those things that are always a surprise for us and some of us don't like surprises."

I bite my lip. "Well, I don't know if I would be able to tell the gender, but I would know how many."

Jaime turns to look at Derek. "Why don't you take her to one of the empty rooms upstairs? I've already called her mother and got the go ahead to let her stay here. She'll be training here from now on so I want you to make sure she knows this place top to bottom. I don't want her getting lost. Lord knows I did."

Derek nods then stands and waits for me to get up. Derek takes my hand and leads me out of the room. He turns back to me and gives me a concerned look. "Are you okay? You seem a little… out of it."

I shake my head and give his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm fine. This is just the first time I'm in a real family environment. Everyone is so close to each other. Elena makes me feel like I have a sister and your brothers make me feel like I have brothers."

Derek nods and starts leading me again. "If you ever start to feel uncomfortable to be afraid to tell me. I'll do whatever I can to make you feel at home."

"Okay," I whisper.

We go up a flight of stairs to a less noisy part of the mansion. Derek leads me to an empty room. "This is where you'll stay. Your stuff should get here by morning."

I nod and smile. Then I notice Derek scratching his arm fiercely. I frown and pull Derek's hand away and pull up his sleeve. His arm is red from the scratching and I can see his muscles moving under his skin. I give Derek and accusatory look. "When were you going to tell me you were Changing?"

Derek shakes his head. "I didn't want to bother you. You already had a lot to deal with."

"This is something you never have to worry about," I run my hands over his skin lightly. "Tell me whenever you need to Change and I'll be there for you. Just like you're there for me when I need you."

Derek nods then winces at the motion. "Well, I think this is going to happen tonight whether I want to or not."

"Then let's get going," I motion for Derek to lead the way.

Derek starts walking. He takes so many turns that I don't think I would be able to find my own way back. Then we finally get to the back door and into the backyard. It's more like a field than a backyard, but whatever. It is a mansion after all. They even have a pool.

I look up at the sky. "It's already getting dark. Where do you want to do this?"

Derek points to some trees. "Through there. There's a clearing not too far from here. It should give me the privacy I need. Are you sure you want to go with me?"

"I'm not leaving you to go through this alone," I give him a stern look.

Derek nods then starts walking. I notice him still scratching. I push his hand away and he glares at me. I glare right back until he sighs and keeps walking without scratching his arm. I can tell he really wants to though. I can't imagine how uncomfortable Derek must feel right now.

When we finally reach the clearing Derek strips down to his boxers. I, of course, blush when I seem him in almost nothing, but that blush is wiped away by the pained look on Derek's face. I'm never seen him look more scared. Well maybe the last time he was Changing he was scared, but still. It's hard watching someone so strong look so vulnerable.

The Change begins by the muscles under his skin snaking and twisting. Derek has a permanent wince on his face. Soon he throws up into some bushes. He keeps throwing up until there's nothing left by dry heaves.

I gently run my hand against his aching muscles. I can feel the hair start to sprout from Derek's body. I just keep running my hands over his skin, trying to do anything to make him feel better. Derek is already sweating like crazy and shaking with exhaustion by the time the Changing starts to finish.

Once it's done Derek collapses onto his side. He breathes deeply a few times before getting up and getting dressed. He sits against a tree while he waits for his strength to return. I crawl over to him and push his hair away from his face. "You need to get some rest and something to eat."

Derek nods then opens his eyes. "I don't understand why I'm going through the Change so early."

I sigh and sit with my legs pulled up to my chest. "Derek, when I first started to see souls one stood out among the rest. It was a bright forest green color. Just like your eyes. It's the only one I touched and I felt a connection to it. I think I must have done something to make the process of Changing come faster than normal."

Derek reaches up to stroke my face. "It's okay, Chloe. It just means I'm getting it over with sooner rather than later. Clay is supposed to be going through the Change any time now. I beat even my oldest brother. That's a first."

I bite my lip before speaking again. "When the angel of death first talked to me, it said the future will be in my hands, but also with my significant other. I think you have a lot to do with whatever is going on, Derek. I think you Changing early is all apart of it, too."

Derek sighs and strokes my cheek lightly. "Whatever happens, I'm going to be right here with you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you if I can help it."

I nod and smile. "So are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah," Derek grunts.

Derek manages to stand by himself, but I can tell he's really tired. I stand close just in case he looks like he's about to keel over. I don't know how I'm supposed to catch a two hundred pound werewolf, but I'm going to at least try.

Then a question pops into my head. "How many of these partial Changes are you supposed to go through before you get to the real thing? And what happens when you do Change completely?"

Derek rubs the back of his neck. "There are supposed to be three partial Changes. After that I'm supposed to turn into a wolf. Once I complete that I'll be allowed to go on the full moon hunts with my dad and the other mature males. I would actually be the youngest."

I wrap my arms around Derek's waist. "No matter what, I'm staying by you. I'm not going to abandon you ever."

Derek wraps his arm around me. "You don't know what you just got yourself into."

I giggle. "I guess not."

When we finally get back to the mansion Derek has to lead me back to my room because I'll get lost otherwise. Derek leans against the frame of my door and smiles. "Goodnight, Chloe. You should get a good night's rest. The majority of the pack likes to sleep close together down in that big room you saw earlier. The only time they go into one of these rooms is to have some privacy with their mates."

I chuckles awkwardly. "Okay."

Derek shakes his head and smirks. "Don't worry. This one is actually free of any of those things so you don't have to worry about a thing."

I nod and lean up for a kiss. Derek meets me half way. It starts out as a really innocent goodnight kiss, but when I pull back and see the lustful look in Derek's eyes I feel my heartbeat increase. Derek leans down and captures my lips again. This kiss is a lot steamier than before.

Somehow I find myself pinned against the wall with Derek's hands running all over my body. I moan into the kiss. Derek then lifts me and takes me over to the bed. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull myself closer. This encounter of ours is getting a bit too heated.

I gently push Derek back and I can see the confusion in his eyes. I giggle and stroke his cheek. "Let's stop here, Derek. If we go on any further, Elena won't be the only one expecting pups."

Derek blinks a few times before understanding enters his face. "Yeah. You're right. Sorry I got a little out of control there. It's really mostly my wolf's fault."

I tilt my head. "Your wolf?"

Derek nods and runs his hand through his hair. "I told you about him before. He likes to put a lot of weird and perverted thoughts into my head. Of course that makes me one too for even letting him put them in my mind. He just wants to be close to his mate."

I kiss Derek chastely before pointing to the door. "Go get some rest, Derek. You need it more than I do and that's saying something. I know you're still tired from the Change."

Derek nods, gives me a simple kiss, and then walks out the door after wishing me a good night. I fall back onto the bed once the door is closed. I stare at the ceiling with a silly smile on my face. I never though I would find someone as wonderful as Derek. He is such a great guy. I couldn't ask for more. Although his temper still needs work.

I turn onto my side with the smile still on my face as I quickly fall asleep.

The next morning I'm woken up by an insistent knocking on my door. I grudgingly get up and open it. On the other side is a perky looking Jaime donning a confident smile. "Good morning, Chloe. Are you ready to get started on your training?"

I groan. "Already? What time is it anyway?"

Jaime looks at her watch. "It's seven in the morning. Come on. If we hurry we'll finish before noon and we'll be able to watch the men lifting weights and exercising. I'm sure you'd want to see Derek without a shirt on, right?" A blush covers my face. Jaime just laughs and tells me to take a shower and meet her out back. I nod and close the door. I notice a box at the foot of my bed that wasn't there last night. I open it to find some of my stuff in it.

I pull out a towel and a clean set of clothes before walking into the bathroom. It's already fully stocked with everything I need to take a shower. I turn on the water and make it kind of cold to help wake me up. I'm probably going to need coffee or something, but I've always been told that's a bad thing.

When I finish my shower I dry myself off and put on my clean clothes. Then I move to leave the room. Just as I'm able to reach the door I hear a knocking. I open it to find a beaming Elena. "Good morning, Chloe. Jaime sent me to get you knowing you might get lost not knowing how to get to the back of the house."

I nod and close the door behind me. "Thanks."

Elena shakes her head and places her hands on her belly. "It's fine. I just want to see how Jaime is going to train you to control that power of yours. It was able to tell me I was having twins rather than one. You should have seen how excited Clay was last night."

"I'm happy for you two," I smile.

Then we find ourselves outside. The backyard looks a lot different during the day and when it's filled with so many people. It's a lot livelier. It's really nice.

Elena leads me to an open area where Jaime is sitting and mediating. She opens her eyes when we approach. Jaime smiles at Elena. "Thank you so much, Elena. If you want you can stay and watch while I begin Chloe's training. I don't know how interesting it's going to be considering it all has to do with the spiritual side of things."

"I still want to take you up on your offer," Elena manages to sit on the ground with some awkward movements on her part.

When I'm sitting across from Jaime with my legs crossed she takes a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to start by asking you how you feel every time you're able to see souls."

I take a moment to think. "Well, I feel weightless. I'm usually in this dark place and I can't see anything, but souls. Some are different colors from others and only some stand out from others."

"How so?" Jaime asks.

I smile slightly. "The first time I began seeing spirits I saw one that was bright forest green. It was Derek's. I think it was then that I knew that we were supposed to be together."

Jaime sighs dreamily. "How nice. Anything else?"

I glance at Elena then back at Jaime. "When I saw the souls of Elena's twins I got a tingly feeling before I saw their souls. I don't know what that's supposed to mean."

Jaime nods then places her hands on her knees and sits up straight. "I'm going to give you a few instructions and I want you to follow them as perfectly as you can."

"Okay," I nod with determination.

Jaime connects her thumb with her middle finger. "Sit in the same position I have. Take deep steady breaths. Then I want you to close your eyes and imagine yourself seeing souls. Since you've already done it a few times at this point it should be easier for you."

I nod then sit up straight and get into the same position Jaime is in. I close my eyes and take in a few deep breaths. I imagine seeing those balls of light that are people's souls and the feeling of weightlessness that makes me feel so at peace when I see them.

That feeling starts to overcome me again as I slowly drift into that zone where I can see souls. My concentration is broken, though, by a high pitched scream.

My eyes snap open and I look around urgently. Jaime is staring wide eyed behind me. I turn to look and my eyes widen at the sight as well. It's back and bigger than before. The Fog.


	13. Chapter 13

**Woop woop! I am on fire! Chapter 13 is up. I thought I wasn't going to be able to upload this today because my internet was acting all weird in the morning. Anyway, there's no need to worry about that now! I know I tend to leave things off with cliffhangers in my story and I'm letting ya'll know now that it's not going to stop no matter how much you beg! I'm serious. I hate having them done to me, but doing it to other people gives me a sense of power. But I digress. Here's a more serious part of the story so read and enjoy! Remember ten reviews are the minimum requirements for the next chapter to go up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 13

My first instinct is to run screaming and trying to get as far away as I can. Then I realize that there's no way I can just leave the werewolves here on their own. As far as I know, I'm the only one who can actually do anything to stop that fog.

I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Jaime giving me a serious expression. "Chloe, this is where you come in. You can do something to stop it and save the lives of your pack mates."

"But-"

"Just let your powers work and don't over think," Jaime interrupts.

I swallow hard, but nod and turn to look at the fog. I stand. All of a sudden I get the very strong urge to move toward the fog. I place one foot in front of the other slowly at first. In less than a minute I'm running full speed toward the fog.

Nothing goes through my mind as I enter it. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for some sort of sign that my soul has been taken, but I don't feel any different. I open my eyes and see that I'm still running. I stop to take a look around. I don't see anything. I hold up my hand and can barely see it in front of me.

All of a sudden lights start to pop up out of nowhere. They surround me. I start to hear voices. It starts out soft, but then it grows to the point where I have to cover my ears. I can't make out what any of them are saying. "I don't understand you! What do you want?"

Then I feel a cold hand touch my face. I jump and fall back on my butt. I hear a familiar giggle. I look up and gasp as I see a familiar blonde. "Liz!"

Liz giggles then looks at me sadly. "Hey, Chloe. I'm sorry about all of them. They're just trying to find someone new to talk to. Most necromancers aren't strong enough to hear them."

I smile sadly at Liz then my eyes widen with a realization. "Oh my GOD! Liz! Where's your soul?"

Liz tilts her head in confusion and points at a floating light. "It's right over there, but why do you want to know?"

I run over to the soul and hold my hands over it. It feels nice and warm. Just like Liz. I smile softly then turn to look at Liz. "I don't know how, but I think I'll be able to bring you back!"

Liz's eyes widen. "What?"

I nod excitedly as is stare at her soul. "Somehow I wound up with these new and strange powers. I might need some help, but there may be a way to bring you back. It might take some time though."

Liz nods slowly then tears start to fill her eyes. "I'll be back. I'll be able to talk to my mom and touch her. OH! And Tori. She won't be so sad anything either."

"That's right," I gently take hold of Liz's soul.

Liz giggles. "Careful. That tickles."

I smile. Typical Liz. Once I have a good hold of the soul though, I find myself in another predicament. Liz giggles when she sees my lost expression and motions for me to follow her. I pout and make sure to keep a steady pace behind her.

After walking for about five minutes I see the edge of the fog. I turn to Liz with a serious expression. "I promise I'll bring you back. You just need patience. And maybe I can bring the others who were lost to the fog as well. I think I just need to figure out how to do it once first."

Liz nods then turns back into the fog. "I'll tell the others. Good luck, Chloe."

I nod and step out from the fog. Almost immediately it begins to retreat as if being sucked into some kind of vacuum. I gasp as if I hadn't been breathing the entire time I was in there. Maybe I wasn't.

Then I look up to see the surprised looks of the entire werewolf pack. I smile weakly before my knees suddenly give out from under me. I see Jaime push her way toward me and fall down next to me. "Chloe! Chloe, are you okay? Why is your glow so bright right now? What happened in there?"

I frown slightly. "My glow?"

When I look down at myself I realize that my glow is a lot brighter than it normally is. Jaime then makes me look into her eyes. "Tell me what happened in there? Did you do something to make the fog go away?"

I shake my head. "No. Not what I know of. I was just walking through and suddenly I was surrounded by souls. The spirits started talking louder and louder and it was hard to hear anything. Then Liz appeared- Liz appeared and I have her soul! I want to try to bring her back!"

Jaime looks down at my hands and her eyes bug out. "Oh my… I can't see it clearly, but I can see something is there. What was the name of this person?"

"Liz," I whisper.

Then I hear my name being called out again. I turn to see Derek rushing over to me. A wave of relief hits me when I realize he's okay. I feel him wrap his arms around me and hold me tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Jaime pats Derek's arm. "Don't worry, Derek. Chloe is just fine. She's actually going to try to bring one of her friends back to life."

Derek gives me a curious look. "Which friend? Liz?"

I nod and hold up my hands. "I don't know if you can see it, but I have Liz's soul right here in my hands. It's really warm and light. It's almost like a little heartbeat."

Derek makes me look at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I smile reassuringly. "I promise I'm okay. Soon, so will Liz."

Derek nods then leans down to kiss me. I see Jaime as well as some other females 'aww' at the motion. I return the kiss and pull back in time to see Jeremy run over to Jaime. "Is everyone okay?"

"Thanks to Chloe," Jaime smiles at me.

Jeremy turns to me and nods. "We need to get everyone inside and make sure no one is missing-"

"Chloe wants to try bringing one of her friends back to life," Jaime interrupts Jeremy.

Jeremy looks back at me then at my open palms. He looks hard at my hands until his face lightens. He nods then stands, bringing Jaime with him. "Okay. I'll make a call to the academy for them to bring the body here. Jaime, start the preparations immediately. We don't know how long Chloe can hold onto the soul for."

Jaime nods then rushes into the mansion. Derek puts his arm around me. "Let's go inside too."

I nod and stand up carefully. I make sure to keep a firm grip on Liz's soul. I'm getting the chance to bring my friend back to life and I'm not going to ruin it by not focusing. I really do hope this works. This will mean so much for so many people. Not just for the people who knew Liz either. If I can do this then I can bring others back as well. No pressure.

When we all get back inside the mansion I'm taken to the biggest room where Jaime is busy bossing around some werewolves. Derek leans down to whisper in my ear. "She's getting things ready for whatever you're going to do. It's the only time she gets to boss the werewolves around without Dad's consent."

"Okay," I whisper back.

Derek moves me to a side where no one is at and makes me sit down. "Is there anything I can get for you? Are you tired or hungry? If you are you can tell me."

I shake my head. "No. I'm fine, Derek. What's got you all worked up?"

Derek frowns and glares at the floor. "My mate ran into a fog that is supposed to be able to steal souls. For all I knew you were dead and there was nothing I could do about it."

I suddenly realize how he must have felt. I lean over and give Derek a soft kiss. "I'm sorry I made you worry about me, Derek. I'm safe now and I promise I won't do that to you again. I don't know what came over me. I just had the overwhelming urge to just run in and before I knew it, I was."

Derek wraps his arms around me and places his chin on top of my head. "I know. I just don't like seeing you putting yourself into danger like that."

"If you're going to make out, do it when you're not holding my soul."

I squeak and look up to see Liz floating in front of me with a wide grin on her face. Derek frowns at me. "What is it now?"

I point to the area in front of me. "Liz."

"She's here?" Derek turns to look at where I'm pointing.

I nod then frown. "It's not like we were doing anything, Liz. We were just sitting here and waiting while the preparations for your resurrection are complete."

Liz starts to bounce around. "This is going to be so great. I get to be with everyone again. I'm sure Tori must be a complete mess without her best girl friend."

Suddenly I remember that Tori is going to be living alone now that I have to live here with the werewolves so that Jaime can train me. I've been so caught up with everything that I completely forgot. I need to talk to her and let her know what's going on.

I turn to Derek. "After this is done, I want to go see Tori and let her know what's going on."

Derek shakes his head and is about to say something when Jaime appears in front of me. "Come on, Chloe. Liz's body has just arrived and I need that soul."

I nod and stand. I look at Liz and smile. "Here goes everything."

Liz returns the smile with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Here goes everything."

I let Jaime lead me to the center of some ceremonial circle with a few some weird writing and other stuff. Mom is there along with a couple of other people I don't know. Jaime takes her place next to mom after she leads me in front of a body with a blanket draped over it.

I bite my lip to keep myself from crying. I'm not going to let myself do that in front of all these people. I need to stay strong for myself and Liz. This is going to work. I just know it.

As I sit down next to Liz's body I see her floating across from me. She looks down sadly with a self deprecating smile. I take a deep breath and hold up the soul. I feel a tingly sensation run through my body. Mom and Jaime both start chanting in some language I don't understand.

My vision starts to go dark. I close my eyes and let it come this time. I don't fight it. At this point I know what it is. I open my eyes again to see Liz's soul floating between my hands.

I move to sit onto my knees and move the soul over Liz's body. In the darkness inside my mind I see Liz's form appear. I see her how I remember her to be before this happened.

Slowly, I move my hands down until the touches the body. It feels really cold and I fight to not burst out into tears. This is not the bubbly blonde girl that I first met. This is not how her life was supposed to go. This can't be the end for her.

I feel determination building up inside me as I push the soul into Liz's body. I can feel is sinking in slowly, but it's going and I feel happy. I can't let up. I don't want to ruin this just in case.

Then I feel the rest of the soul sink into the body. A warm tingly feeling starts at my finger tips and continues throughout my entire body. I close my eyes as the darkness begins to fade away. When I open my eyes again my vision is back to normal.

I try to stand, but my legs give out from under me. I feel strong hands on me then lifting me up. I lean my head against the strong chest. I glance at the body. There's a bright forest green soul in there. I smile. Derek is always looking out for me.

Finally I feel myself being carried away. I let my eyes close. When I open my eyes again a second later I'm lying on something soft. I feel someone stroking my face. I look up and see Derek's loving face. "Hey."

Derek leans down and kisses me chastely. "You did great. Mom says Liz's spirit returned to her body when you returned her spirit. Her body is in hibernation until her body has healed itself from any kind of decay or damage it might have sustained."

"How long until she's up and about again?" I ask.

Derek rubs the back of his neck as he thinks. "Considering how long her body has been rotting, and the conditions the body was kept under, I would have to say at least a month. Maybe a little more. I might be a little off."

"That's good," I smile tiredly.

Derek pushes back a lock of my hair. "You did really good. You just proved that you really can bring back the dead. I don't want you to overdue it when it comes to bringing back others. I know people will come to you and ask for you to bring back someone who has recently died. I don't want you to push yourself."

"I know," I grab Derek's hand.

A knock on the door interrupts our alone time. Derek growls and an annoyed voice drifts through the closed door. "Oh, shut up, wolf boy. Open the door so I can see my friend."

I gasp and try to sit up, but get hit by a dizzy spell. I lie back down after Derek gives me a worried look. He grumbles then gets up to open the door. Tori pushes past Derek and takes his place on the bed next to me. Derek scowls at Derek. "What do you want, Tori?"

Tori throws a scowl right back at Derek. "I'm here to visit my friend. Why don't you go away while we have some girl time?"

Derek rolls his eyes then looks at me. "Do you feel up to it, Chloe?"

The look in Derek's eyes tells me he wants me to tell Tori to go away, but I can't do that to her. I'm sure she's already feeling left out enough as it is. I don't want to make it worse. So I smile brightly as Derek. "Stop worrying so much, Derek. I'll be fine. I think Tori and I need some time to talk."

Derek sighs in defeat. He walks over and gives me a quick kiss before glaring at Tori and leaving. Once the door is closed Tori turns to me and smiles shyly. "I heard about Liz."

I can't help, but smile in return. "Yeah. Derek says it should take at least a month for her body to recover from decaying before she's up and about again."

Tori takes my hand and squeezes. "Thank you, Chloe. Liz has been my friend for as long as I can remember. You don't know what it means to me to have her back in my life."

"Liz was just as excited," I squeeze back.

Tori quickly wipes away a few tears before returning to her normal personality. "So I heard you're moving into the dog house. How's that working you for you? Have you snuck into dog boy's room yet for some bonding time?"

My face burns red. "Tori!"

Tori just laughs at my embarrassment. I pout and cross my arms. Yup. There's absolutely no need to worry about Tori.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry my peeps about not uploading sooner. It's not that I've been running out of ideas, it's that I've been neglecting my other story which I started way before this one. I'm not going to stop writing this one, but I might be taking more time in between to write each chapter. I just need to get my other one started up again. I don't want to leave you guys hanging. This story will continue. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 14

After the embarrassing conversation with Tori I try to change the subject with something a little more comfortable. "So, tell me what's been going on at the academy."

Tori sighs and lets her shoulders relax. "Nothing really. Everyone has been going crazy and classes have been cancelled. A lot of the students are talking about leaving the academy. That's what most of the adults are trying to deal with, but also with all the deaths from not to long ago."

I nod and stare up at the ceiling. "Derek doesn't want me to push myself, but maybe I can bring back all those people who died. I think that was the point of these powers."

Tori places her hands over mine. "Don't let anyone use you, Chloe. I know what that feels like and I don't want you to go through the same thing. You brought back Liz because you wanted to. Don't do anything you're not already willing to do. Think it through before going through with bringing back more people. Let's just see what happens with Liz first."

I nod. "That sounds reasonable."

"Of course it does," Tori flips her hair over her shoulder.

I let out a laugh then force myself to sit up. I feel a little dizzy, but otherwise I feel just fine. "So, what do you want to do now? I'm sure if I left the room Derek would freak, but I don't want to be cooped up in this room all day."

Tori taps her chin as she thinks. "You can take me on a tour of this place. Maybe, on the way, I'll get to see some cute boys."

I roll my eyes and swing my legs over the side of the bed. "You can go ahead and do that. I want to go find Derek if he isn't somewhere nearby keeping a close eye on me."

The door opens and there, in all his wolfy glory, is my Derek. I smile and give a small wave. Derek frowns slightly at me then gives Tori a scowl. "You're not trying to force Chloe into getting out of bed just because you're bored, are you?"

"Why do you always expect the worse from me?" Tori throws Derek a nasty look.

Derek opens his mouth to say something else, but a loud voice behind him cuts him off. "Yo, Derek! I'm bored! Do something with me."

"No," Derek says over his shoulder.

Nate bounces into the room with an enthusiastic look on his face. It turns into a wide grin when he sees Tori. "Well, hello there. I don't think I caught your name last time we met."

Tori smirks. "Tori."

Nate bows at the waist dramatically then comes up with a flourish. He holds out his arm in an old fashion style. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to be in your company?"

Tori stands and takes his arm. "It would be a pleasure."

With that they walk out of the room. Derek stares after them in a little bit of shock. He turns back to me with a confused expression. "What the hell just happened?"

"I think Tori and your brother have a thing going on," I giggle.

Derek shakes his head then sits next to me on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

I lean my head against Derek's shoulder. "I'm still a little tired, but I don't want to spend the entire day inside. I want to go outside and make sure everyone is okay. I want to know that the Fog didn't take anyone else today."

"It didn't," Derek puts his arm around me.

"That's good," I let out a sigh of relief then look up with a stern expression. "I still don't want to be cooped up in this room all day. I want to go outside."

"Going outside is still too dangerous to do," Derek responds strictly.

I cross my arms. "I don't want to be stuck inside. Please Derek. You'll be there with me. I know if something happens you'll be there to protect me. I know you won't let anything happen to me."

I give Derek my best puppy dog eyes. Finally, Derek gives up with a sigh and nods. "Alright. I'll take you outside. But if I see anything out of the ordinary I'll bring you back inside and I don't care how much you complain. I'm not going to let my mate risk her life for some fresh air."

"Stop being so overprotective," I mutter.

Despite my not wanting Derek to hear that he does. He raises an eyebrow at me as I blush deeply. "If you want me to take you outside maybe you should try being just a little bit nicer to me. You'd be surprised at how well it works."

I stick my tongue out at him then stand. "Come on. I'm also really hungry. I can't remember the last time I had something to eat."

Derek chuckles and holds out his hand to me. "Alright. Come on."

I smile and take his hand. As soon as I am on my feet I sway. Derek grabs onto me to steady me. I rub my temples. "Wow. I'm more out of it than I thought. That doesn't give you an excuse to keep me locked up inside all day though. What I need is some fresh air and something to eat."

Derek gives me a hard stare before grunting. "If you start to feel strange don't hesitate to let me know. I don't want anything to happen to you."

I nod and we walk out of the room together. We find the kitchen where Jaime is sitting with Elena having lunch. Jaime gives me a look of awe. "I'm amazed you're able to walk around after performing such an amazing feat, Chloe. You must be a lot more powerful than I thought."

"That's not true," I giggle shyly.

Jaime pulls me down to sit next to her. "Listen, Chloe, there are going to be a lot of people coming around asking you to bring back people from the dead. I don't want you to do anything that you don't feel comfortable doing. Do you understand?"

"Derek told me the exact same thing," I look sideways at Derek.

Derek has busied himself making a sandwich for him and me as well. Elena rubs her stomach absentmindedly while she hums. "That's true. Maybe the children at the school who were taken so suddenly may be an exception?"

The end was set up as a question. I smile at Elena. "I want to bring those people back to life. I don't know if I can do it. Just doing Liz took a lot out of me."

Jaime pats my hand. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart."

Derek sits next to me and places a sandwich in front of him. He has his own plate with five sandwiches. "Wow. Werewolves really do have big appetites."

Elena gives Derek a look then looks at me. "How far have you two gone in your relationship?"

Derek chokes on his sandwich while I blush furiously. "W-what?"

Elena grins evilly. "What's the matter? I'm sure it's nothing you wouldn't tell your mothers about. Go ahead. Tell us exactly what you've been doing while no one is around to see you."

I rub Derek back while he learns how to breathe again. His face is just as red as mine. Jaime taps her fingers on the table, impatiently. "Come on, children. I'm waiting for your answer. I really hope you're being careful, Derek. I don't think Chloe is ready for any pups even if I do want then. Elena's will be amazing, but more is always better. Then again, we would support you two no matter what."

Derek growls. "Just let it go, Mom. We haven't even done much."

Elena smirks at Derek. "Really? Clay and I haven't been together for long and we're already having pups. We're mates just like you two. Maybe you're not as much of the man everyone thought you were."

A low growl comes from Derek's throat, menacingly. "Shut it, Elena."

Elena's smirk widens and turns even more condescending. "Don't feel bad, Dery. I know you might be upset that you're a bit inadequate, but that's no reason to snap at a pregnant woman. That's low. Even for you. What would Clay say?"

"What will I say about what?" Clay saunters into the kitchen and heads for the refrigerator.

Elena's eyes sparkle with amusement as she responds. "Derek is picking on me because he can't get Chloe pregnant with pups."

Clay and Derek do spit takes with their sodas while my face burns bright red. Clay breaks down laughing while rushing out the kitchen sputtering about telling his brothers. Derek looks ready to pounce. Derek grabs both of our plates and pulls me out of the kitchen with him.

Behind us we can still hear the laughter from Elena. Derek pushes me inside my room and slams the door shut. He holds out my plate to me. "Here. Finish eating then we're leaving so we don't have to deal with my brothers."

I smile sympathetically at Derek. "Okay."

Derek sits down next to me and eats with a scowl on his face. I can tell Elena really got to him. I wonder what's going on inside of his head. It must be something relating to his brothers and revenge. I'm sure it also involved Elena in some way.

I take another bite then swallow before speaking. "Elena really knows how to get under your skin, doesn't she?"

Derek grunts and finishes his third sandwich. "She's just lucky she's pregnant."

"I thought you were above that," I mumble around the food in my mouth.

Derek throws a look at me then he continues eating. When he finishes he places his plate on the bedside table as well as my own. I look up with wide innocent eyes. Derek cups my face and gives me a small sweet smile. "What Elena said didn't really bother me. I didn't like that she was making you so uncomfortable. It's my natural protective genes."

I lean forward to kiss his lips chastely. "It's okay. I know she was only playing with you. It's nothing personal."

Derek shakes his head and sighs. I place my hand on Derek's chest. He places his hand over mine and we stare into each other's eyes for a moment before something strange starts to happen. My body starts getting really hot and it's like there's a glow around Derek that's attracting me to him even more than before.

By the looks of it, Derek looks a little more flushed than before. He leans forward quickly and smashes his lips against mine. He pushes me down so I'm lying on my back. I gasp as his lips find my neck and he nips down to my collar.

Derek moves back up to my lips and pushes his tongue into my mouth. For some reason the room keeps getting hotter and hotter. I wrap my arms around Derek's neck while Derek he continues to ravish my mouth.

Things start to get heated, but then Derek pulls away suddenly and goes to the other side of the room. He runs his hand through his hair and takes deep breaths. "Crap! What was that?"

I finally let what just happened don on me. My face flushes red. "I-I d-d-don't know."

There's a long silence before Derek starts to scratch his are roughly. I frown and go over to him to stop him. I grab his hand and push up the sleeve of his jacket. Derek looks down and curses. "I'm having another Change? I just had one. It can't be having another one so soon."

Derek sounds really scared and surprised. I see that there is fear in his eyes. I rub my hands up and down his arms. "It's going to be okay, Derek. Let's go outside and into the forest where we'll have some privacy. We'll see how far your Change goes. Okay?"

Derek swallows hard and nods. "Okay."

We smile at each other before leaving the room. We head out to the backyard where some of the pack is lingering, but it's getting late so there aren't many left outside. That means there will be less people to see us just in case. I don't think Derek is ready for anyone to know he's already having his final Change.

Once we get far enough away that no one will see him, Derek begins to shed his clothes. He falls to his knees and begins the horrible process of turning into a wolf.

I really hope that after this first full Change that it will be a lot easier for him. I don't like seeing my Derek in so much pain. I sit next to him as I run my hand up and down his back. "It's okay, Derek. You'll get through this in no time. You won't have to endure this for much longer."

Finally, Derek's back arches impossibly high before he lets out a howl and a final whimper of pain as the dark fur sprouts out from his skin and a wolf finally lies before me in an exhausted heap.

I stare in awe. "Wow. So this is wolf Derek… do you know how adorable you look?"

Derek lets out soft growl before turning and setting his head on my lap with another growl that says 'don't move'.

I roll my eyes and set my hands on his head. "Alright. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable."

Actually, I don't mind this. This is a side of Derek I really like. He does look really adorable as a wolf. I'm sure when he wakes up rested he'll have more canine like quality. I've always loved dogs. Having Derek in his wolf form will be so much fun.

About three hours later Derek finally stirs. He lifts his head then shakes out his fur. He looks up at me with bright green eyes. I smile and kiss his nose. Derek licks my cheek, making me giggle. I scratch behind Derek's ear making him give off some sort of purr.

I smirk. "You like that, huh?"

Derek huffs and pulls away from me. I laugh and stand while brushing the dirt off of me. Derek circles around the clearing to make sure there are no threats. Then he comes back to me and presses his nose against my hand.

I look down and smile brightly. I reach down and run my fingers through his fur. It's so soft. I don't even need to bend down to tangle my fingers in the black fur. Derek is a big wolf.

This is a lot nicer than how werewolves are portrayed in movies. Derek isn't some horrible man-beast monster. He's a wolf. A lovable, adorable, probably deadly, wolf. If only Hollywood would find someone with some sense and make it not so glamorous all the time.

Suddenly, Derek begins to whimper. He moves off to have some privacy while he changes and puts on his clothes. While I'm waiting I hear moving from the surrounding area. I start to get really paranoid. I see shadows out of the corner of my eyes.

All of a sudden I feel something hit my neck and a slight stinging sensation. I blink a few times before I feel drowsiness wash over me. I try to walk, but I keep stumbling and eventually I fall against a tree and slide down.

I blink a few more times as I see shadows moving in on me. The last thing I see is a huge form barreling toward me, through the shadows. A vicious snarl enters my ear and the world turns black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my God! It's been nearly two months since the last time I've updated this story. I really didn't mean to take so long. I've been busy with college and searching for a job and family stuff so my priorities were somewhere else. I like doing the story in Derek's POV so I think I'll do it like this more often and I think things are about to get a lot more interesting. I'll try not to take so long next time with uploading a new chapter, but chances are that they're going to be shorter. Maybe a thousand to two thousand words each chapter. It does take a long time for these stories to be written and it's time I just can't spend writting all the time which is unfortunate. Still, if any of you are following my other story then you should know that I'm already working on the next chapter for it so be just a little patient. I'm looking for fifteen reviews before I upload the next chapter of this story which I don't think is unreasonable. I really hope you enjoy this newest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

Chapter 15

**DPOV**

Just as I'm about to change back I get a gut feeling that something is really wrong. An image of Chloe flashes through my mind. I run back toward the clearing where I left Chloe. I break free from the trees just as a large man wearing all black approaches my mate.

I snarl viciously as I watch Chloe's body slump down against a tree. I jump on the man's back and bite down onto his shoulder. I hear him yell out in shock and pain as the taste of blood explodes in my mouth.

The taste shocks and excites me. The fact that it makes me feel good scares me. I've never been someone who liked fighting or getting in people's faces. That's what my brothers are here for. This is something completely different. Chloe is in danger, my mate is being threatened, and that's all that I can really comprehend.

When I manage to throw the man away from Chloe I nudge her carefully. She stirs slightly letting me know she's still alive. I can barely hear her heartbeat though. I need to get her out of here quick and to a doctor immediately.

I spin around when I hear more footsteps approach from behind. I find more men dressed in black clothes. I feel my body straining against the urge to change back into its human form, but I can't let myself just yet. Chloe is still in danger and I'm her only protection.

I let out a loud howl before charging at the men. They start shooting what at me. I've never been shot at and the adrenaline it gives me does nothing to help them.

I jump on one of the men and bite down on his neck hard. I feel something fly by my head just missing my ear. I look up to find a young, and fearful, idiot pointing a gun at me. I snarl viciously and pounce at the fool who dares get in the way of me protecting my mate.

As I land on the boy I see in the corner of my eye strangers moving toward my mate. I knock out my prey and charge toward my mate, my protective instincts taking over.

I knock a few people away before standing over Chloe's still unconscious body. I feel her stirring some more, but it doesn't look like she's going to be waking up any time soon. I can smell the tranquilizer they used on her. It was strong enough to take down a small bear.

There's a moment of stillness in between everyone. All eyes are on me and my mate. I can tell they're waiting for me to let down my guard. That's not likely to happen.

One of the men lifts his gun and points it at me. I lower my body in a defensive stance and so I'm covering Chloe. I growl low in my throat as I watch his finger move over the trigger.

Then off to the side I notice one of the men being knocked out. It's enough of a distraction for me to get shot in the shoulder. I hold back a whine from the pain and struggle to stay on my front left leg.

All of a sudden the group of men in black are no longer focused on me. Instead, they're pointing their guns on a different group of wolves and, unfortunately, I notice the one leading them. He throws a growl my way while I let my ears fall flat against my ears.

I turn toward Chloe and lie next to her to rest my hurt shoulder. I can already feel it healing. I really wish it would stop. The wound is going to heal over the bullet and I'm going to have to have it reopened to get the bullet dug out. That's not going to be pleasant.

Then I hear growls and snarls behind me. I turn to see the men in black fleeing while the wolves make sure to run most of them off, but they keep a few to question them later on.

I notice the leader looking at me with hard eyes. I whine and look at Chloe. I feel my body straining against the Change. I lick my mate's cheek before getting up and walking behind the bushes where I was going to Change before the others appeared.

Once I'm there I let myself morph back into a human. I only put on my jeans because my boxers are too dirty and my shirt will just get blood all over it.

When I walk back out into the clearing I notice the other wolves have changed to human form. I look at their leader and grimace at the look he gives me.

"Derek? What's the meaning of this?"

I sigh and walk over to Chloe. "It's not like I was planning for this to happen. It just did, Dad."

Dad sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Derek, if you were going through the Change why didn't you come to me."

I look down at Chloe before lifting her carefully in my arms. "I just needed some time to try to figure things out. I shouldn't have started Changing so early. Clay should have been next."

"When did you go through your first Change?" Dad asks, dangerously calm.

I take a deep breath before speaking again. "The first week of school. After the whole incident during the opening ceremony. Chloe was the only one who knew. She found me in the middle of it. We've been keeping it a secret since."

Dad stares at me with a blank look on his face before walking toward me. Once he gets to me he raises his hand and smacks me hard on the back of the head. "You may be a genius, Derek, but something you're just an idiot."

"That's an oxymoron," I mumble. "It doesn't make sense."

Dad smacks the back of my head again. "Don't back talk me, Derek. We're going home to get that bullet out of your shoulder and getting Chloe to a doctor. Your mother is going to be furious with you."

I stand with Chloe in my arms. "Yeah, yeah."

The walk back is silent. No one is talking. Not when everyone can feel the irritation and annoyance rolling off of my dad. I get that he's mad that I didn't tell him that I started Changing, but I think this is going a little overboard. No one got hurt. I just went through my last Change and this shouldn't be a problem anymore.

Once we get back home I find Mom standing at the door with a furious look on her face and her hands on her hips. "Derek! What in the world were you thinking running off and getting into trouble like- is that blood? Did you get shot? Derek, you _idiot_."

I stand there with a scowl while I let my mom read me the riot act. Dad walks to her and leads her inside even as she continues to fume. I walk inside and to the infirmary. I lay Chloe down on the bed and make sure she's comfortable.

Once that's done Mom walks in with a first aid kit in her hands. She pulls a chair over to me and motions for me to sit down. I sit cautiously as she pulls out a scalpel and rubs alcohol over it to disinfect it. Then she places it over where my wound is still healing.

I grip the arms of the chair tightly as the blade cuts through my skin. I can tell it's being done slowly purposely to make me suffer. I grimace through the entire thing.

When the bullet has been dug out and my shoulder bandaged Mom looks me in the eye. "Don't ever do that again, Derek. I was so scared. What if something had happened to you or your mate? Do you know what happens to your father when I get hurt? It's not good. If you were going through the Changes, your father could have helped you and this could have ended better. Now we have a lot more problems to deal with than we had before."

I look at the floor while rubbing my hands together. "Sorry. I just had to figure things out on my own first."

Mom places her hand on my uninjured shoulder. "Listen, Derek. We're here to help you. I know how difficult it is to go through this time in your life. It's a lot to take in. I've watched a lot of new werewolves dealing with this new stage in their lives, but you need to let us help you."

I let the words sink in before turning to look at Chloe. "I wanted it to be something special I could share with her. She was the first person to ever fully accept me. I know the pack does in a way, but I'm different in a lot of ways to them."

Mom smiles before standing and walking to the door, pausing before leaving for a final word. "She's truly something special, Derek. Don't ever let her go… I just can't wait until you have kids. They're going to be so cute. Just like you and your brothers."

A blush explodes onto my face as I growl and scowl at my mother. "Come on! I thought we were having a moment here, Mom!"

Mom just laughs and hurries out of the room. I huff before turning back to look at my sleeping mate. I reach over and brush the golden hair away from her face. I can still smell the drugs in her system and they're not about to go away any time soon. It was a large dose.

I move closer to the bed so I can lean down and press a kiss onto her forehead. I should have been faster. I should have protected her better. Now I really need to talk to my dad about the Changes. Now that I've had my third Change I'll be able to handle it a lot better.

When the door opens again I immediately know who it is. It's like a sixth sense that tells me to be annoyed. I keep my eyes on Chloe though. She seems to be the only thing that can actually keep me calm while they're around.

Three sets of feet walk toward me. It's Clay that speaks first. "So I hear you Changed before me. That's pretty impressive, brother."

I sigh and glance up at Clay's face. It's exactly what I didn't want to see. "Clay, it's not like I planned this. It just happened. They started way before they were supposed to. What was I supposed to do? Fight it? You know how painful they are when someone doesn't hold it in."

Clay shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair. "Do you know what this means?"

"What?" I don't like the tone he's using.

Clay leans against the bed heavily. "Derek, Changing before me means that there's going to be questions. Lots of them. People are going to start wondering what you did to make it happen. The rest of the pack is going to want to know as well. The younger pups will want to know what you did and I don't think you're going to want to give them an answer considering I have a very strong feeling that this has something to do with your mate."

A low growl escapes my throat at the thought of my mate ever being in a compromising position. Nate steps forward with his hands raised. "Listen, man. All Clay is saying is that you need to be careful. You're a full member of the pack now. You're going to have more responsibilities. You can go hunt with Dad and the pack now."

Carter sighs sadly, but dramatically. "It just seems like the pack is losing quality all the time."

I scowl and stand with my fist clenched ready to punch him in the face when I hear small whimpering. I turn to find Chloe writhing in her sleep with tears forming in her eyes. I sit on the bed and pull her into my arms as I whisper soothing words into her ear.

Nate coughs into his hand something that sounds suspiciously like 'whipped'. Clay smacks him on the back of the head. "Shut it. When you get a make you'll figure out what it's like too. Now let's get out of here and give the lovebirds some privacy."

I barely acknowledge that my brothers are gone. I gently stroke Chloe's cheek as she slowly calms down and a serene expression replaces the one of agitation. "Don't worry, Chloe. I'm not going to let anything hurt you. I'll be here to protect you. No matter what."

At that I decide to set Chloe back down before getting under the sheets with her. I pull her body close to mine and bury my nose into the bend of her neck. She smells just like strawberries and vanilla. My two favorite smells. There's also a hint of something bitter in there, but thinking about what it is makes me want to growl so I push it out of my mind for now and focus on the feeling of my mates body against mine.

Somehow I manage to fall asleep only to be woken by the sound of someone crying. I open my eyes slowly in annoyance before seeing that it's Chloe. I stroke her cheek gently. "Chloe? Chloe, are you awake?"

Slowly, Chloe lifts her head to reveal red rimmed eyes and tear streaked cheeks. "Derek-"

I pull her closer to me and stroke her back soothingly. "It's okay, Chloe. I'm here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Chloe clings onto me like I'm her lifeline. "Derek, I had a dream… I thought were killed and I had brought you back and you resented me for it and you tried to kill me and-"

I pull Chloe tighter against me and plant my lips firmly onto hers. I pull away slightly, but keep my lips touching hers. "I would never resent you. You're my mate. I can't do anything, but love you. Remember that it was just a dream."

Chloe pouts and nods slowly. Her eyes leave mine for a moment when they widen as she sees my bandaged shoulder. "Derek! Your shoulder. What happened?"

"I was shot while protecting you." I shake my head when I see her eyes widen. "It's okay. I'm just glad that you're okay."

"But you got hurt protecting me," more tears fill Chloe's eyes.

"You're more than worth it," I pull her closer to me.

Chloe barely nods, but it doesn't look like she believes me. I sigh and sit up, pulling her with me. I move her onto my lap and hold her close. We're both silent for a while until Chloe lifts her head. "Derek, how did we get here?"

I bury my face into Chloe's hair. "Somehow my dad found out where we were and he came to our rescue. He found out I went through the Changes and I'm sure I'm going to go through some sort of talk. It's not going to be pleasant."

"You did nothing wrong," Chloe huffs.

"Well, I'm not supposed to be keeping this sort of thing a secret," I groan just thinking about it.

Just as Chloe is about to say something there's a knock on the door. "Hello, you two. Are you decent?"

I scowl at the sound of Elena's voice. "What do you want?"

Elena steps through the door with a smirk on her face and a hand on her swollen stomach. "All I wanted was to come by and to make sure the two of you were okay, but if you're just going to give me attitude I might as well just leave."

Chloe throws me a look before smiling at Elena. "Derek's just in a grumpy mood. He didn't mean it. It was really nice of you to go out of your way to come and visit us."

Elena smiles at Chloe before talking the chair my mom tortured me in. "So, how are you doing? I heard Derek here got shot protecting his little mate."

I scowl at Elena when I see Chloe flinch at those words. "Don't say it like that."

Elena waves her hand at me. "Oh, relax. It's an honorable thing. You protected your mate and the pack respects you for it. It's a natural thing to do."

Chloe turns her face away. "I just don't like that Derek had to get hurt in order to protect me. If I was a little stronger then this wouldn't have happened."

Elena smiles in sympathy. "I know how you feel. I don't like that I need Clay to keep an eye on me just in case something happens to me. Usually I can kick ass on my own, but in my current position I really have no choice."

"Don't think about it too much," I murmur into Chloe's ear. "It's really nothing. I don't mind protecting you. I'd be all fidgety if I didn't do everything I can do in order to protect you."

Chloe sighs and shakes her head. "Still…"

The door opens suddenly revealing Clay. "Dad called for a pack meeting. Everyone needs to be there. That includes Derek and Chloe."

"What's going on?" I get to my feet while setting Chloe on the floor.

Clay gives me a hard look. "Just hurry up. This is important."

I see Chloe sway on her feet. I grab her and lift her into my arms. She squeaks in surprise then looks up at me with a glare. "Derek! Warn me before you do something like that."

I just give her an apologetic smile before walking after Elena through the door. "Sorry, but I don't want you falling on your face. I can tell you're still fighting off the effects of the tranquilizer."

Chloe touches the side of her neck. "So that's what hit me… do you think this meeting is about what happened in the forest?"

"Most likely. And I have a feeling that my dad is going to chew me out for the entire incident."

"But it wasn't your fault," Chloe complains.

Derek shakes his head. "We'll just have to wait until we get there."


End file.
